Precious Memories
by Er-BearG32
Summary: Part 12


**Precious Memories**

**Prologue**

Andrew sighed wearily as he sank down onto a bench at the mountain park, just hoping for a few minutes to catch his breath. Though he was spending most of his time in angelic form as a Search and Rescue angel, his eyes still felt tired from the long hours he had been working. He wasn't sure of what had been going on in the world the last few weeks, or if maybe too many angels in his line of work had been given too many days off, he only knew that he had been on the go nonstop.

It seemed as if it was always something; a child walking out in front of a car, a reckless driver, near drownings-it was sure keeping him on his toes. This was a rare moment of silence and peace for the frenzied angel and he leaned back on the bench and took in the beauty around him. Just a few weeks into spring, everything was in bloom. A warm breeze caused the leaves on the trees to sway gently as if swaying to a song and the flowers growing up from the ground added bright splashes of color to the already picture perfect scene. The sound of the waterfall added to the music nature was already making, and a rabbit, closely followed by several babies, raced across the path in front of him. Andrew smiled a bit sadly, unable to help but to think of how much his dearest friend would enjoy this scene.

He hadn't seen Monica in close to six weeks now, between his hectic work schedule and her latest assignment which was taking longer than anticipated and now, especially now, when his heart was heavy from all of the human's narrow escapes and his mind was tired, he missed her.

It was a rare incidence when they were separated for this length of time, and it was times like these, when Andrew realized how much he relied on her just being there. Oh, he never took her granted, but her absence in his existence made him appreciate all the more what he had in his best friend. She had a quiet way of working into his heart even if she was chattering to him incessantly. He missed the way she would reach for his hand as he would confess all that he carried in his heart that was weighing heavily on him, or how she would rest her head against his shoulder as they talked, making him feel that all was right with the world, if only for that moment. Gazing up around him, Andrew realized she was much like the gentle song that blew through the trees, bringing quiet comfort and contentment. She was his gift from the Father above who loved them both.

"You're a million miles away, Angel Boy," Tess' voice interrupted his thoughts as she appeared on the bench next to him.

He smiled sheepishly, accustomed to his supervisor's popping in a few times a week to check up on him,

"Sorry Tess, just thinking about a few things while I actually have a minute."

"It's been a busy couple of weeks, that's for sure," She remarked with a sigh as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders,

"So what were you thinking about a minute ago, baby? Judging by the look on your face when I got here, you certainly weren't thinking about preventing mountain climbers from losing their footing."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head,

"Nothin'." He remarked with a sigh.

"'Nothin'," Tess rolled her eyes, knowing this angel all too well,

"I think you are thinking about a certain angel that you just might be missing right about now. Am I right?"

Casting a side-glance at her, he asked suspiciously,

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know you, Angel Boy and I know that six weeks is a long time to not see someone that you are used to sharing your day with," Tess replied, looking into his saddened green eyes,

"I know how close the two of you are, baby."

"I know you do, Tess," Andrew sighed once more,

"It seems that when work is hectic, I miss her more is all." He turned his eyes back to his friend and supervisor,

"Is her assignment going any better?" He asked, hoping for the sake of his dearest friend that it was, as he knew how much she hated to lose; they all did.

"I wish I had better news for you, baby. That little angel has tried just about everything to get Justin to go back home, but for a 12-year-old, he is stubborn. Monica is determined though, regardless of how frustrated she feels."

He nodded his head, though he had already known the answer when he had asked the question. Somehow, the two angels had a connection that probably only God Himself could explain, and he had felt the frustration in her, even though he hadn't seen her in so long.

He groaned softly, as knowledge filled him,

"I've gotta go, Tess. I've got an abandoned two-year-old who is wandering around a bad part of town," Standing up, he managed a smile,

"An angel's work is never done, huh?"

"No, baby, it sure isn't," Tess replied, rising also to hug him tightly,

"I'll be checking on you, Angel Boy. Get some rest when you can and stop worrying about your Angel Girl-I'm keeping an eye on her too."

"Thanks, Tess. I appreciated that, very much," His eyes still holding a touch of sadness, he gave her a wave before he vanished from her sight.

Darkness fell all around the desolate area of the small town; the area where the homeless gathered at the end of day to build their fires in trash cans, count whatever money they had made that day, and eventually sleep or drink themselves to sleep.

Monica sighed softly as she watched Justin sleep, a ragged blanket covering his thin body and his arm under his head like a pillow. She had spent the day in angelic form as usual, staying with her assignment as he had conned people for money in order to eat, then as night set in, she found herself in human form again. Sitting on a log by the fire, she thought back to the day's events. Though Justin knew she was an angel, he was determined more so than ever to not return to his parents and today had been one of those days when he had chosen to ignore her altogether even though she had been visible to him.

She kept wracking her brain to figure out what other measures she could attempt to get him to see the truth, but felt as if she had tried nearly everything. Rubbing her tired brown eyes with her palms, she wished she could get a fresh perspective on this assignment, but the perspective she really wanted was as busy as she had been the last few weeks.

She missed Andrew terribly and longed to be able to pour her heart out about Justin and then listen to whatever words of wisdom the older angel had to offer. She smiled sadly, thinking of how good it would be to see him right about now and as she watched the fire, she remembered other times when she had sat with her best friend in front of a roaring fire at the cabin, talking late into the night. He always made her feel better, much like the warmth of the fire itself was her best friend. He had been her dearest friend and comfort for so many years now that it made her heart ache for weeks to go by with no sign of him.

Gazing up at the stars in the clear sky, she wondered where he was and if perhaps, he was thinking about her too and the words to a song she had once heard while on assignment came to her mind as she whispered them aloud,

"And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to thinking we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."

"Knock it off, Monica, will ya?" Justin mumbled, speaking his first words to her that day, before he dropped back off into an exhausted sleep.

"Well, at least you didn't sing it, baby," Tess joked gently as she appeared on the log next to her friend.

Blushing slightly, Monica turned her eyes to her friend,

"Hello Tess."

"Long day today, huh Angel Girl?" Tess remarked sympathetically, seeing the troubled look in her friend's brown eyes as she reached for her hand.

"He ignored me all day today, Tess," She said softly, shaking her head,

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, baby. Justin is a hard case-one of the hardest I've ever seen in someone so young actually. You've done everything you know how to do, Monica. Now you just have to wait and see if something rings true for him."

Monica nodded her head, knowing Tess was speaking the truth, but it did little to comfort her heart right now. She was tired and incredibly homesick for her best friend,

"Have you seen Andrew?"

Tess smiled, seeing the loneliness her charge was carrying with her for the one she missed so much,

"Yes, baby, I have. He's been incredibly busy working, though he did have a ten-minute break today. Not very long, but long enough to be missing his best friend."

Monica managed a small smile at Tess' words.

"I miss him too, Tess…so much."

"I know, baby," Tess said softly, wrapping her arms around the weary Irish angel,

"The last few weeks have taken a toll on both of you, I know, and I know you both well enough to know that when you two get tired right down to your souls, you need each other for awhile. You both always feel the Father's love, but His gift to you both you can miss during times like these, huh baby?"

A single tear sliding down her cheek, she nodded her head as she forced back more hot tears,

"I could really use one his hugs that makes me feel like everything will be okay," She whispered softly. Hearing Tess chuckle, she turned her eyes to her supervisor, not at all sure of what she was finding funny with this.

"I'm sorry, Angel Girl," Tess smiled, as she nodded her head,

"I just couldn't help but remember a day many years ago when you said to me 'I have to work with him again?' A lot has changed since then."

"Everything has changed since then," Monica replied, though a smile played on her lips at Tess' words,

"I barely knew him then, Tess!"

"I know, baby," Tess rose to her feet and ruffled her Angel Girl's tangled auburn hair,

"You hang in there, baby. Maybe Justin will see the truth sooner than we think."

"I hope so, Tess," She sighed, her eyes moving once more to her assignment,

"I really do."

Chapter 1

As Tess disappeared from her sight, Monica sighed softly and leaned back against Justin's backpack, which was now torn. Trying to get herself comfortable on the hard ground, the angel closed her tired eyes and allowed a small smile to cross her lips. The words that Tess had said to her just now, about when she and Andrew had first started working together, caused her to chuckle slightly.

Glancing over at her assignment and seeing that he was now finally asleep, Monica opened her eyes again and looked up at the blue sky and seeing the stars twinkling up above. It was amazing how she and Andrew had gone from nearly hating each other's guts to being best friends…

'No, more like me wanting to get rid of him as soon as I could,' Monica corrected herself as she let a laugh escape from her…a sad laugh. Although she knew that her best friend never held anything against her for the way she treated him when they first met, she still felt sad that although he had been kind and loving to her, she had treated him like dirt…

(Monica's Flashback)

"The Father is making me work with…HIM again?" Monica glowered at the Angel of Death over her shoulder, but didn't feel anything as she saw him flinch at her look. Instead, she turned back to Tess, who she had dragged away so she could talk with her a few minutes ago. Her lower lip turning downward into a pout and her eyes flickering with disgust at this news, Monica stomped her foot like a child,

"But Tess! I – we – We barely know each other…I just met him three days ago and I have to work with him again? Tess, please…Can't you tell the Father to change His mind? I don't want to – "

"Since when do you make the rules, Miss Wings?" Tess demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her and gave her charge a pointed look…HER look,

"The last time I checked, the Father did, Monica. And He's giving you this assignment, and Andrew is going to help you with it, whether you like it or not!"

"But I DON'T like it, Tess! He – he tried to steal you away from me the other day – " Monica yelled like a child, but then was interrupted by Tess' piercing glare.

"I thought we had gone over this, Miss Wings!" She snapped, grabbing a hold of the younger angel's shoulders and giving her a firm shake,

"I told you that Andy and I have known each other for decades and that I have room in my heart for BOTH OF YOU. He's my Angel Boy, and you know that you'll always be my Angel Girl – "

"But WHY, Tess?" Monica whined, wishing that the Father had a different plan other than this. Shooting a glance back at Andrew, who she knew had heard every hurtful word she said, Monica pushed the slight feeling of guilt aside and turned back to her supervisor,

"We can do this assignment without him; why can't you see that, Tess?"

"Are you even LISTENING to me, Monica?!" Tess once again pierced the Irish angel with a look that meant business,

"The FATHER gave you this assignment. And He assigned ANDREW to work with us, and I'm not going to quit talking until you get that through that little angel head of yours, Miss Wings! Got it?"

Once again pouting to try to convince her supervisor otherwise, Monica knew then that she had failed miserable at trying to talk Tess out of this and she shot a glare over her shoulder at Andrew, who looked like he was debating whether or not to come closer and say something. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence between all of them, the two angels saw the Angel of Death finally take a step closer to them and stand beside Tess.

His voice still held kindness, but a slight twinge of fear was noticeable and he appeared somewhat hurt by Monica's words about him,

"Monica…I do hope that we can get to know each other. I mean…I know that we just met and we didn't get off on the right foot, but – "

"You got that right," Monica grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at both Andrew and Tess.

Ignoring her words, Andrew continued,

"I've heard all over Heaven how great of an angel you are, Monica, and…I hope that sometime we can become friends, along with co-workers. I know that may not be the Father's plan, but I do hope so. I've also heard a lot about you and Tess, and what a great team you two make, and – "

"Well, that team was ruined when YOU came along, Andrew," Monica hissed as she glared once more at him before turning around in a huff and stomping away,

"Now if you don't mind, I'm heading off to the assignment."

Ignoring the hurt look that was on his handsome face, Monica stomped away, but not before hearing the words that were exchanged between the Angel of Death and Tess.

"I'm sorry, Tess…I should've kept quiet…"

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Angel Boy," Tess reassured him, wrapping an arm around his slumped shoulders,

"She'll come around and I do have this good feeling that your words will come true. I think that once the ice has been broken between you two, you two Angel Babies will be awfully close before you know it…"

(End Monica's Flashback)

Monica sighed deeply and opened her brown eyes, shaking her auburn head. Remembering that argument between she and Andrew always made her feel sad, yet relieved at the same time. If she hadn't finally realized that Tess had been right all along, she would have missed out on knowing a beautiful angel and having the best friend in the world. Smiling slightly, she whispered softly, hoping that her words would somehow travel to Andrew's own heart.

"Wherever you are at the moment, my friend…I love you. And take care of yourself."

"Andrew, thank you so much for bringing Kayla home to us again," The mother of the missing two-year old said gratefully as she bid farewell to the angel. Grasping his warm hand in hers, she met his green eyes with her blue ones,

"I'm going to remember to thank God every day for sending me an angel to help find my baby. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along when you did, Andrew."

"The Father was watching out for her, Beth," Andrew smiled tiredly at the young mother, who looked to be no older than 22, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze,

"And it's my pleasure. You have a lovely child there and I know that you love her with everything that's in your heart."

"I do, Andrew, I do," Beth responded with happy tears in her eyes. With her child still in one of her arms, the woman reached out with her free one and wrapped it around the angel's shoulders in a grateful hug,

"Thank you so much."

Giving her a squeeze back before pulling back gently, Andrew reached out with a hand and laid it against little Kayla's cheek,

"Stay with mommy next time, okay sweetheart? I don't want anything to happen to you." Smiling at the child as she grabbed his hand in her small one, Andrew kissed it lovingly before backing away,

"Take care of yourselves."

And without any more words spoken to the family, Andrew gave them one last smile before disappearing into the night, now feeling really exhausted.

After a half hour of just wondering around the mountains, Andrew found himself falling to his knees on the soft ground and he lifted his tired, green eyes to the stars, whispering to the Father,

"Father…I'm so tired right now. If You have another case for me, would You please give me the strength to do it? I'm so exhausted, I can barely stand anymore…"

"My beautiful angel, I am most proud of you," The Voice of the Father spoke to him lovingly,

"You have done your job tonight and I am giving you the rest of the night off. You will know when you're needed again tomorrow to help, but right now, you must rest. I know how tired you are and you need your strength to continue tomorrow, My angel. I am watching over you, just like I'm watching over Monica and I want you both to get some sleep."

Leaning up against a tree, Andrew let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking up at the stars above. They twinkled brightly and this caused a weary smile to play on his handsome face. Although he missed his best friend with everything in him, it did bring him some peace to know that God was with her and that he knew that he would see her again.

Closing his eyes again, the angel tiredly chuckled as he remembered one of the first cases he had been put on with Monica…way before he and her had become best friends. Although it was so very long ago, he remembered it like it was yesterday, and it always surprised him to say the least that so much had changed since then.

So much.

**Chapter 2**

(Andrew's Flashback)

Andrew stood back and watched as Monica tried to put the impression into her assignment's head that things were not as bad as they seemed. But 16-year old Jenny was not buying any of it. The girl had already lost her mother to cancer and her best friend and her boyfriend to each other and Jenny had given up. On top of that since the death of her mother, her father had turned to alcohol to numb the pain. Now Andrew was watching this still relatively new Caseworker, who despised him, trying to tell the girl how bright she was and that she had plenty of other friends and he winced as Jenny turned on Monica with anger flaring in her hazel eyes.

"I've lost everything that is important to me, Monica! Don't you see that? Don't talk to me about how smart I am, because that is hardly a reason to live! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class!" With a toss of her dark hair, the teenager stormed out of the counselor's office, slamming it behind her.

Despite everything, the Angel of Death couldn't help but feel sympathetic as he saw Monica's brown eyes cloud with tears as she lowered her auburn head. Tentatively, he walked over to her desk and cleared his throat,

"Could I maybe offer a suggestion, if that would be all right?"

Monica's head shot up to meet his eyes, her own now void of any tears, deciding there was no way she was crying in front of him,

"No, it would not be all right," She retorted, ignoring the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," He replied as gently as he possibly could,

"She needs to know that the best thing she has going for her is God. All that other stuff is all well and good, but the truth is what she needs right now."

"And as an Angel of Death, you know all about Casework too, I suppose?" She snapped, getting up from the desk and coming around to face him.

"I did Casework once, Monica, so yes, I do remember some," He replied, trying to keep any sarcasm from his voice as that was unlike him, but this little angel's attitude towards him was unnerving.

"Then why don't you just handle the case, Angel Boy," She flung the pet name Tess called him like a knife as she started to walk past him and out the door, but Andrew stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Monica, what is it that you have against me? I'm here to help-I thought you knew that-." His green eyes pleaded with her as he held her ice-cold gaze.

"It seems to me you're here to take over," Monica retorted, yanking her arm out of his grasp,

"I'm quite capable of doing my job, Andrew, without your help!"

Drawing in a deep breath to ward off his temper, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, surprised at his own forwardness and hoping she wouldn't chew off his arm,

"I don't want to have to take her Home, Monica. Not if I don't have to. So maybe it's time for you to put your feelings towards me aside and handle your case."

The younger angel's brown blazed with fire as she looked into his,

"Trust me, Andrew…I've handled worse cases then this without you and I'll handle this one too, so just stay out of my way, Andrew, all right?" Trembling with anger and not wanting to say anymore lest she get herself into real trouble with Tess, she escaped his grasp and bolted out the door.

Andrew sighed heavily as he leaned in the doorway, watching her hasty retreat. To say that they had started out on the wrong foot would be a huge understatement.

"Still not going well, huh Angel Boy?" Tess asked as she appeared beside of him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"To say the least, Tess," He replied sadly, shaking his head.

"I guess then that now would not be the time to tell you that once you get to know her, she is really a sweet little thing," Tess remarked, watching as his eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Are we talking about the same angel, Tess?" He laughed as he looked at her incredulously,

"Because you surely cannot be talking about Miss Attitude."

Tess suppressed a smile as she nodded her head,

"Be patient, Andrew. Monica…well, lets just say she doesn't make friends with angels too easily, but there is a reason for that."

"Gee, Tess, I can't imagine what that reason might be. Surely it couldn't be her magnetic personality, because she can win people over with a smile. But wait, does she have a smile because I sure haven't seen it?" He sighed softly and lowered his head,

"I guess that wasn't very nice."

Tess decided against commenting, and also decided that now was not the time to tell him about Kathleen and the damage she had done, though there would be a time for him to hear that story, once Monica's heart had softened up some in regards to the Angel of Death,

"Lets just say, Angel Boy, that I have it on the highest authority that this could be the beginning of something beautiful," She remarked, chuckling softly as she saw Andrew roll his eyes.

(End Flashback)

Andrew smiled to himself, remembering Tess' words at the time and how he had not believed her, though now he knew that truer words had never been spoken. It still amazed him though that the same little Irish angel who curled into his arms when she was troubled or hurting was the same angel who had fired such angry words at him so long ago.

He gazed up at the sky, wondering where she was and if she was resting as the Father had said He hoped she would. Closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing his mind, his eyes opened suddenly as he heard something so soft he wondered if he imagined it.

"Wherever you are at the moment, my friend…I love you. And take care of yourself."

Tears filling his eyes and not really caring if it was his imagination or gift from above, he closed his eyes once more as he whispered aloud,

"Right back at you, baby…right back at you."

Monica continued watching the stars in the sky after she had whispered the words to her friend, surprised when she heard something in her heart that brought a tear to her eye and a small smile to her face.

"Right back at you, baby…right back at you."

"Thank you, Father," She whispered to the night sky. Though the words had warmed her heart, they made her miss her friend all the more,

"Oh Andrew," She whispered, her eyes searching the sky wondering what star he was the closest to at the moment,

"I don't know what to do about Justin. What would you tell me to do if you were here?"

She shook her head, remembering a time when she would have rather thrown harsh words at him then to listen to anything advice he would try to offer. It was a time that still saddened her heart when she thought about it, but she also marveled at just how far they had come. She had once been unwilling to open up her heart to him and now, as her dearest friend after the Father, he had a piece of her heart that she never wanted to give back.

Thinking about her anger in those early days of their relationship still made her wonder how she could have ever said such terrible things to him when he had only been trying to help her. But she had been a young Caseworker and impetuous, sure that her way was the only way and unwilling to budge if she thought she was right. She knew her heart had been aching back then for one she had lost to the darkness, but still, Andrew should not have been on the receiving end of that pain. But he had taken so much of what she had dished out nobly and had rarely lost his temper.

As she watched the fire beginning to lose its momentum, she threw another log on it, remembering the one time when he had been unable to keep his anger in check.

Chapter 3

(Monica's Flashback)

Monica hurried into the office the next day at the small high school, late and out of breath after making that long dash across the lawn and she quickly pushed the door open. Stopping in her tracks, the young Irish angel's mouth almost fell open as she saw teachers and faculty gathered in the office, talking in soft tones. As they saw her come in, the conversation stopped and they all turned to her.

"Monica…We're glad you're finally here," Mrs. Thompson, the English teacher whispered as she reached up and wiped at a tear in her eye,

"Something terrible has happened…"

"What is it?" The angel whispered as she felt herself growing weary and her knees starting to buckle. The teacher sounded so serious and the look in her eyes was heartbreaking; even the other teachers whom Monica had never seen get emotional were now either trying to hold back tears or were already sobbing.

"Monica…" Mr. Miller, the young History teacher, started,

"Jenny Willis was in an auto accident yesterday after school. She's dead, Monica…"

"Dead…?" Monica gasped in shock, feeling like she was going to faint and she immediately lowered herself into the nearby desk,

"Jenny?"

Nodding, another one of the teachers Monica didn't know by name continued,

"Sadly, yes," She said sadly as tears filled her own eyes,

"Monica, Jenny wasn't driving the car yesterday; from what it appears, another one of her friends was and he was drunk. She was offered the ride from him and they ran head on into another car…I'm so terribly sorry, Monica, I know how much Jenny meant to you. To all of us…She was a great student."

"There will be an assembly later on this afternoon in the gymnasium to explain everything that happened to the rest of the students," Mrs. Thompson continued, trying to get her emotions in check,

"And I hope that everyone will realize that no one was at fault in this, except for the driver…"

As the teachers talked amongst each other, Monica found herself in shock and although she felt like sobbing, she couldn't bring herself to do that. Instead, she remained quiet. Lifting her head, which she had kept lowered to the desk the entire time, she inwardly gasped as she saw Andrew standing at the entrance to the room.

A sad look was displayed in his green eyes and a few tears glimmered in them. Monica then started to seethe as she saw him nod his blonde head and she realized what that meant: He had taken Jenny Home.

"How could you DO this to me, Andrew?!" Monica screamed at the Angel of Death some minutes later after she was finally left "alone" in the room and she was able to release her anger to Andrew. Rising to her shaky feet, she pointed a finger at him accusingly and glared at him in hatred,

"How could you take Jenny – my ASSIGNMENT – Home before her time? Huh? Haven't you done enough as it is? First, you take away Tess from me and you butt into our friendship when you're not wanted – "

"Monica!" Andrew interrupted, hurt showing in his eyes, but Monica only continued yelling at him as if he hadn't even spoken.

"THEN you are told to work with us on this case – no, work with ME – when I was doing perfectly fine and now you are told to take Jenny HOME? After what had happened yesterday? How DARE you do that?! How DARE you!" She shouted, not really caring that she was acting like a two-year old.

Unable to control himself any further as he listened to these accusations flung at him, when he had only been doing what the Father had told him to do, Andrew yelled back. Angry sparks shone in his usually compassionate, caring eyes; but now it was only anger at this "angel with an attitude".

"How could I do it?" He snapped, not flinching as he saw Monica shut her mouth and stare at him in shock at how angry he sounded. Instead, he continued,

"I'll TELL you how I could do it, Monica! I took Jenny Home because the FATHER told me to! I was only doing my JOB! Unlike you, Monica…I don't get how you can yell at me like this, and blame me for something I have NO CONTROL over! You're not an Angel of Death, Monica, so you don't know! And another thing…who said that you have the right to judge me when you don't KNOW me? Huh? I've tried to be patient with you these last couple of days and all things considering, I think I've done pretty well…but now it's gone too far, Monica. I've tried to be friendly to you and tried to be a friend, but obviously you don't WANT that, do you?" Tears now fell from his eyes and Monica gasped in shock. She had never seen this angel cry before and even if he had done it before…it was never in front of her.

Unable to speak as she heard Andrew yell at her, Monica felt her stomach turn and she forced herself to not throw up at the moment. Instead, she listened…for the first time, really listened.

"I can't believe I even WANTED to be your friend to begin with, Angel Girl!" He threw the pet name Tess had for her back at her face, just like she had done to him the other day,

"Father, forgive me, but please take me off of this case…" Lifting his tear-filled, green eyes to the ceiling, he then disappeared from the small office, leaving Monica alone and speechless.

(End Monica's Flashback)

As the memory came to a close, Monica closed her eyes and opened them again a moment later to gaze at the flickering flames of the fire in front of her and Justin. Turning her gaze back up to the sky, she noticed that the night was slowly starting to turn into morning and she sighed deeply in thought.

"And yet he forgave me anyway…" She whispered softly to herself, shooting a glance at her assignment, hoping that she hadn't woken him up. Fortunately, she hadn't and the Irish angel gazed back up at the big sky,

"Father, I'll always remember how You work in mysterious ways. I seriously had thought that there was no hope to being a friend to Andrew then, but…You do work miracles. And I'm glad You did with the two of us. Thank You for giving me such an amazing best friend – Your angel, Andrew."

Smiling, a trace a sadness still on her face and in her eyes, Monica leaned back against the tattered backpack of her assignment and suddenly felt a tired sleep claim her. Soon, she was fast asleep, memories of her friend still in her mind.

The next morning, Andrew awoke to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees and the sun shining brightly down on him. Rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, he stretched out his body and looked up at the sky. Smiling at it, and soon remembering the precious memories he had the night before of when he and Monica had first laid eyes on each other, the angel couldn't help chuckling. Although he wouldn't have found it funny back then, so much time had passed however and he and Monica were closer than ever and would give their lives for each other…which each of them had done on more than one occasion not too long ago.

Sighing, he turned fully awake eyes to the sky again and spoke to the Father above,

"So what are Your plans for me this morning, Father? Thank You for letting me get some rest and refresh myself; yesterday was a long day. But I'm ready to get back to work and whatever Your plan is, I'm there."

Waiting for a reply, but hearing none, Andrew stayed on the ground where he was and leaned back against the tree. Closing his eyes briefly for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze and the sun shining down on him, the Search and Rescue angel decided to take the time and remember so very long ago when the ice had finally begun to break between him and his best friend.

Chapter 4

(Andrew's Flashback)

Andrew had walked for a long time that day after his blow up at Monica in the teacher's lounge, trying to get his emotions under control. His anger was gone now and he was actually starting to feel guilty, though he knew he had no reason to. She had attacked him without reason, for simply doing his job. What else was he supposed to do?

Sighing softly, he continued walking through the school grounds when he came to a halt as his eyes rested upon the scene in front of him.

Underneath one of the trees in the courtyard was Monica. She was sitting on the ground and he noted the way she swiped at a tear from time to time. There was so much sadness radiating from her, that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but did he dare approach her?

Summoning up his courage, he headed over to where she sat and waited until she looked up at him. Expecting more angry words from her, he was surprised when there were none, and he hesitantly took a seat on the ground near her. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak to her, she began talking and for the first time, her Irish lilt was not edged with anger.

"I'm sorry," She whispered shakily, trying to hide her tears from him as she looked away,

"I shouldn't have blamed you for taking Jenny Home; you were just doing your job and I know that…"

"Monica," He began softly, but she cut him off…gently.

"Let me just say this, please?" When she heard him grow silent once again, she continued,

"I know I've been horrible to you and I should have listened to what you were telling me the other day, but I wanted to do it my way. You were right…I had no right to judge you and you have been nice…more than nice and I've been hateful," She swallowed hard, and drew in a deep breath,

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

There was silence between the two angels as he watched her closely, trying to tell if she was telling him the truth or just pacifying him to relieve her conscience, but he could see the struggle within her as she fought back tears, not wanting to show her weakness in front of him.

"It's okay," Andrew said softly, wishing she would look at him, but she wouldn't,

"I'm sorry this happened to Jenny, Monica and I know that given half a chance, you would have gotten through to her. Whether you believe it or not, I don't enjoy watching people die and the only thing that makes up for it is the happiness I see in their eyes when they see the Father for the first time."

"Was she happy?" She whispered, blinking back fresh tears.

Andrew was quiet for a minute until she finally looked over at him, for the first time, seeing a look on her face that was not anger, and it touched his heart,

"She was full of joy, Monica. All the hurts that she had undergone in this world were gone and replaced with complete peace and happiness."

"Thanks," She said softly, looking down at her hands once more, not knowing what else to say to him.

Feeling a little uncomfortable by the silence that had fallen between them, he cleared his throat before speaking once more,

"You know, I meant what I said before, about wanting to be your friend. I know we started out badly, but I would like that, very much…" He stopped short, tears filling his eyes as he saw her shaking her head.

"That won't happen, Andrew," She stated firmly, though there was no anger in her voice, only a guarded sadness,

"I appreciate the offer, I do, but I can't be your friend," Looking at him once more and seeing the pain in his green eyes, she rose to her feet, unable to face that expression on his face.

"Monica, I don't understand-."

"I know," She whispered sadly as she prepared to leave,

"Thanks for talking to me and I am sorry, Andrew." Before he could say anymore, she hurriedly walked away.

Andrew starred after her in silence, not understanding at all what had just happened, nor the look in her dark eyes as she had refused his offer of friendship. It was not anger or defiance, but something…painful that ran deeply within her soul.

But what?

(End Flashback)

Andrew sighed softly as he came out of the memory and back to the present. He had known at the time that part of the problem had been trust, but he hadn't any idea of what the rest of the story had been. Things had been better for a while after that as they had worked together on more cases, but it was more of an understanding between them; he didn't attempt to get too close and she wouldn't chew his head off.

He chuckled at the bittersweet memories of the early days, but the gentle bidding of his heart, telling him this break was over for the moment, interrupted his thoughts. Rising to his feet, he nodded his head as he smiled towards the sky,

"Where You lead, Lord, I will follow. Your angel is ready."

Monica was awakened two hours later as she heart Justin get up, getting ready to begin another day of begging for money on the streets. She sighed, wishing she had slept longer, though she certainly didn't regret reliving the memories that had run through her mind last night.

"Justin," She began tentatively as she sat up, and looked over at him,

"Can you just stop long enough to listen to me?"

"Monica, I have heard everything you have to say. I understand you are an angel, I understand you want me to go home. I get it, okay? But it isn't going to happen. This is my life now and if you want to tag along, that is up to you, but don't bug me when I'm working, all right?" Justin gave her a disdainful look as he prepared to leave.

Rising to her feet, the angel sighed,

"Oh Father, it's going to be another long day…"

Two hours later, Monica sat on the church steps, watching as Justin tried to convince the passersby that he was trying to get enough money to get back home. She couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he did surprisingly well at getting the strangers to hand him lose change or sometimes even a few dollars. Every now and then, he would glance over at her and roll his eyes as if he didn't believe she was still here, but where else would she be? At this rate, this assignment was never going to be over.

"Oh Justin," She whispered softly to herself,

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

She smiled then, the words bringing another memory to her mind of those early days with her best friend, when she had no idea of what she had been doing. She had been trying so hard to keep him at bay and not allow herself to get too close and he had been so cautious around her, as if he were walking on eggshells. They had remained friendly, but more like two acquaintances and it was a wonder that he had ever become her best friend at all. It had improved since that day by the tree after Jenny had died, but they were still a long ways off from being true friends.

And when he had found out the truth, she had been anything but happy.

Chapter 5

As Monica was about to close her eyes for a moment and reminisce on these past memories – these specific emotional memories with Andrew – a shout caused her to suddenly jerk her head up and she stared wide-eyed at her assignment. Justin had just now seemed to have lost his temper again and had grabbed a teenager's backpack from her shoulder and was now running down the sidewalk with one of his friends by his side. As they passed, Monica felt anger burn through her as she saw a look of triumph on the 12-year olds' face.

Standing to her feet quickly, and knowing that she was in angelic form and that nobody could see her, the Irish angel headed off in the direction her angry assignment had disappeared in. Knowing full well that the Father would lead her to where Justin had taken off, Monica lifted her face to the blue sky and whispered,

"Father…your will be done. But if it's your will, please…let me find Justin and help me to be able to get through to him before it's too late."

Sighing sadly, the anger now gone from her, the young angel waited for a reply from the Father but after having not received a response, she closed her brown eyes for a moment before heading off in the direction her instincts told her Justin was.

But after a few torturous minutes of searching for her young assignment, who she knew was getting himself into even more trouble, Monica finally stopped searching and took a seat on the edge of the sidewalk. Still invisible to the human eye, the angel tiredly rested her head into the palms of her hands and finally closed her eyes. As she did, the memories of her best friend suddenly now came to her and she couldn't resist a small smile…a sad one as she remembered it, but a smile nonetheless.

(Monica's Flashback)

Monica couldn't believe her ears as she listened in on the conversation between Andrew and Tess. She knew that that she shouldn't be eavesdropping on this conversation between the two angels, but upon hearing the name "Kathleen" come from her supervisor's lips to the Angel of Death, Monica had stopped in her tracks and had hid around the corner of the high school, listening in on what they were saying.

Hurt and anger flowed through her as she listened; Hurt and betrayal towards Tess and some anger once again at Andrew. She knew that it probably wasn't his fault that they were discussing Kathleen, and that he had no idea who she was and why she was turning down his friendship, but she couldn't stop the anger towards him from coming into her heart.

"…Kathleen hurt that Angel Baby very deeply, Andrew," Tess was saying as she grasped her "Angel Boy's" hand in her own as they sat by the small fountain in the courtyard,

"It's now taken Monica a lot to trust again – and especially to make new friends. Mainly to angels, Andrew. After Kathleen joined the dark side, she never stopped begging Monica to join her, even unto this day. I can remember the last time she showed her face here…she tried to hurt one of my Angel Girl's assignments in one of her many schemes to have Monica join the dark side. But Monica has always refused. She seems strong, but she's really hurting deep inside and has yet to talk to me about her feelings. I can always feel it inside of her, Angel Boy, whenever she's crying…I know that she misses Kathleen terribly, and that she still loves her, but I do know that she also holds anger towards that dark angel…"

"So that's why she turned down being my friend?" Andrew whispered as he tried to take in everything Tess had told him,

"I'm so sorry…I never should've tried to ask about possibly being friends, Tess – "

"None of this is your fault, Baby," Tess reassured him as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze while looking into those sad green eyes,

"You're just being the friendly angel that I've come to know and love; but I know that Monica would never have told you the truth of "why" unless I told you. And I did get permission from the Father to tell you, Baby – "

Unable to stay hidden any further and having heard enough, Monica came around the corner finally and stood, shaking, in front of the two angels. A look of betrayal, hurt and anger all rolled into one was on her pretty face.

"How could you have told him, Tess?" She cried out brokenly as tears rolled down her face. Unable to look Andrew in the eye, she continued her rant as if he wasn't there with Tess,

"I told you I didn't want him to know! But you did it anyway! It's none of his business regarding Kathleen, Tess, yet you told him regardless of my pleas? How could you?!"

"Angel Girl!" Tess cried out as she remained seated beside of her other friend,

"What's with you? I know that you asked me to not mention Kathleen around Andrew, but you wouldn't tell him. Baby, I know that you're still hurting after Kathleen left us, but don't take it out on Andrew here…He does want to be a friend and – "

"Well I don't want to be his!" Monica snapped back, slightly flinching as she saw Andrew's eyes fill with a few tears and his head lowered to the ground. Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to remain calm, she lowered her voice a bit to say something to the Angel of Death,

"I – I'm sorry, Andrew…But I can never be a friend to you, and you can't be mine. Especially now that you know about Kathleen…I was starting to wonder if maybe we could work something out here and have it be a possibility, but now…now that chance is ruined, Andrew. It's ruined…"

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and bolted down the stone path of the courtyard right as tears fell from her doe-like brown eyes. As she was about to turn the corner, she dared a look back at the other two angels and had to wipe away the tears from her cheeks as she saw Tess wrap an arm around Andrew's shoulders and drew him to her own body. Seeing her supervisor's lips move in reassuring words to him, Monica turned back around again and continued running, determined to get away from the one who she knew she had caused pain to…

'But it's not my fault,' She tried to assure herself,

'This is for the best…' But her conscience was saying otherwise.

(End Monica's Flashback)

"Come on, Carol! Push for me!" Patrick Hendrickson cried as tears rushed to his eyes. Tears rushed to his eyes as he tried to soothe his exhausted wife into pushing and get their last twin daughter out and into this world,

"Please, sweetheart…Push for me! You're almost there!"

"I – I don't know…if I can…Please, I need to rest," Carol gasped as commotion once again sounded through the room,

"I can't…I can't…"

"Yes you can, Carol."

The voice of Andrew suddenly came beside her all of a sudden and she turned slightly to her left. Relief started to flow through her being as she saw his loving, green eyes and memories flowed through her being as she looked at him,

"Andrew…"

"Andrew?" Patrick repeated, not noticing the angel. But instead of wondering if his wife was now seeing angels in the midst of her birth to their twins, he continued to urge his wife to push,

"C'mon, baby, push for me! You're almost there and our other daughter needs her sister! And I need you, Carol…"

"Carol, it's going to be just fine," Andrew soothed gently as a loving smile crossed his handsome face. Reaching down to stroke her sweat-caked hair out of her pretty, though exhausted face, Andrew continued speaking in the same soothing manner to one of his and his friend's past assignment,

"Look at me, honey. You need to push one last time and know that I'm not going anywhere and neither is God. And Patrick is right here beside you, loving you with everything in him. Do this for him, Carol. Do this for your other daughter, who is so beautiful…"

"Help me…" She whispered as she reached for his hand and he took it gently in his own. Feeling his own hand giving hers a reassuring squeeze, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to God to give her the strength to overcome this pain of childbirth.

And finally, as that strength came, she let out a loud scream and pushed with all of her might…and suddenly, the loud cry of her daughter – her other twin daughter – rang through the room and cheers sounded throughout as doctors and nurses gathered around to take the baby. As they cut off the umbilical cord and gathered her in a cloth, Carol soon felt a sense of peace come over her and she let a smile cross her face. A happy smile.

Squeezing the angel's hand tightly in her own, she gazed up at him in thankfulness,

"Thank you, Andrew…"

Chapter 6

Andrew smiled as he left the hospital after he had been able to hold the twins. Both babies were precious and to see Carol and Patrick so very content and happy made his heart swell with joy. He was looking forward to telling Monica about it, knowing she would be delighted that her former "parents" were now at peace with their new family.

The handsome angel shook his head, remembering all too well that assignment that had torn him in two different directions. He had hated the situation his friend had been in, but on the flip side, as a little girl, Monica had him wrapped around her little finger. He had always loved children, and then when that child was suddenly your very human best friend, well, that part of it he would always treasure.

Thinking about it, he suddenly remembered the first time he had ever seen that "little girl" vulnerability in his angelic friend and he smiled sadly. It had been right after Tess had told him how badly hurt Monica was by Kathleen's turning to the darkness.

(Andrew's Flashback)

Andrew had been walking for nearly an hour, almost ready to give up on finding Monica. He had left Tess, explaining that he needed to find her, despite the older angel's warning that Monica could easily lash out and hurt him, but he had insisted on going anyway.

"What is it about this angel, Father?" He mused aloud as he searched,

"She has scarcely had a good thing to say to me, but yet I'm seeking her out?" He shook his head and sighed. Her words once she had known what Tess had told him, had hurt him to the core, but at the same time, the look on her face…the sadness and hurt. No, he couldn't just go about his way and forget about it. He would rather see anger on her face than that incredible look of loss.

He had finally found her in a park about a mile away, and he approached her carefully, as always. She was sitting on a bench, hunched over, her hands covering her face as her shoulders shook with sobs that he could feel with his entire heart.

Sitting down beside of her, he watched as she looked up at him and then struggled to bring her tears under control,

"I'm sorry," He said softly, gazing down at his hands,

"I didn't know…"

"You weren't supposed to know," Monica whispered shakily, looking away as more tears brimmed in her eyes, more over what Kathleen had done than for what Tess had done.

Glancing over at her and seeing the tears still rolling down her gentle face, he longed to be able to help her, though he didn't understand why. It was his nature to want to help, but this angel didn't seem to want it,

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" He asked gently,

"What she did. I would feel betrayed too and hurt and probably a little lost."

"I miss her," She uttered weakly, her voice catching in a sob,

"And I just don't understand…I just don't…"

Andrew was completely caught off guard as her tears came with renewed force and before he knew what had happened, her head was resting against his shoulder as she sobbed. His eyes widening, he quickly checked his surprise and adjusted to this new situation, by wrapping his arms around her. He was certain that these actions had nothing to do with her finding a friend in him and everything to do with just needing comfort for her hurting spirit, but regardless of the reason, he was there for her,

"That's it, Monica," He said softly, as he felt her hands clench onto his shirt as her body shuddered with sobs,

"It's okay to let it out and to cry."

"It…just hurts…so much," She wept, her face buried against his strong shoulder,

"Not only that she…did what she did…but that then she comes back…and tries to persuade me by hurting…my assignments! She was supposed to be my friend, Andrew!"

"I know," He whispered, hesitating briefly before he ran his hand through her brilliant auburn hair and getting no objection from her, he continued stroking it gently,

"Sometimes friends hurt us, Monica, but that doesn't mean we should close ourselves off to others who may not. Part of having a heart is taking chances with it-."

As soon as he said those words, he felt her begin to pull away from him and he released her gently, wanting to be very careful with this giant step that they had just taken.

"I'm not taking anymore chances with mine," She whispered shakily, as a sudden feeling of confusion seemed to come over her as she shrank back away from him a little more as she looked into his eyes,

"It hurts too much when it gets broken…"

Her grief was so apparent to him, but what he didn't understand was her confusion. What was it about this little angel who was working her way into his heart for reasons he couldn't even understand?

"Why are you even here?" She whispered, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

He felt his heart racing as he thought about how to best answer her question,

"I care about you, Monica…I just do." His green eyes held onto hers, as they mirrored her pain.

She was quiet for a moment before she rose to her feet and when she spoke to him, her Irish lilt was laced with tears and sadness,

"You have no reason to, Andrew, so please…just don't…"

Before he could even respond, she had bolted away like no more than a whisper in the night.

(End Flashback)

Andrew sighed softly, remembering how confused they had both been during that time. Monica couldn't understand how he could even want to be there for her, and he was unable to figure out what it was about her that just made him want to keep her safe from hurt and harm.

He chuckled softly, knowing of course now, the answers to these questions, but back then they had seemed a great mystery. No, in the beginning, this friendship had been anything but easy, but it had all been worth it to have what it was they had now.

Two hours later, Monica slumped down onto a bench along the side of the road. She had been searching for Justin for hours now with no sign of him anywhere and she was sure he was rejoicing in having lost her at last. To say she was discouraged would have been an understatement.

Six weeks! For six weeks she had been trying to get Justin to see the truth but he had rejected it time and time again. Despite her strong resolve, she felt tears welling up in her brown eyes and she blinked several times to try and force them back.

"Father, I'm so frustrated right now. What else can we do to make him see Your truth? I'm afraid he's going to wind up dead if he stays out on the streets with the risks he takes. There must be something else that I'm forgetting to try," Lowering her head to her hands, she drew in a shaky breath,

"And I miss my friend, Father…so much."

Chapter 7

As the beautiful afternoon slowly turned into a dark evening, Andrew was once again exhausted. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the sky had slowly started to turn gloomy looking and rain clouds loomed overhead, as if warning them that a storm was coming very soon. Walking along the sidewalk, now in human form, the blonde angel shivered slightly from the cold weather, but continued to look around him in case anyone needed his help. He hadn't received Word from the Father of where to go now, so Andrew knew that he should just "wait" until that time came…Although he was as worn out now as he was the past night, the Search and Rescue angel kept walking…and waiting.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a shout from across the street caught his attention and he whirled around to the sound of the frantic female voice.

"Bridget! Come back here! Don't run out into the street!"

His gaze landing on the small 8-year old girl, with red curls hanging around her shoulders, Andrew's heart thudded as he saw the small child racing after a balloon that she had apparently lost her grip on. His angelic eyes turning to the left, he saw a car coming straight at the child and, without a second thought, the angel who was still in human form, ran towards the child and grabbed her from the side. Shoving her out of the way, both the human and the angel toppled to the ground just as the speeding car raced past them and continued down the road as if nothing had happened.

His mind in a whirl after what had just occurred before his very eyes, Andrew felt tears threatening his green eyes as he helped the little girl from where she was laying on the ground, and to her feet,

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

But before the girl could react or even speak, the voice of the mother broke the shocked silence,

"BRIDGET!"

Turning to see the older woman, who appeared to be no older than 30, racing towards them, tears streaming down her pale face, Andrew gulped and then sighed in relief as he saw her sweep her child up in her arms. But she then set her back on her feet and gripped her shoulders firmly while giving her a look that could match Tess',

"Bridget Daniels, you knew better than to run out into the street like that! If it weren't for this kind young man here…you could have been killed!"

"I-I'm sorry, mommy," The child stuttered, looking through her own blurred vision up at Andrew. Her lower lip quivered as she continued speaking,

"But my balloon – "

"Who gives a care about a balloon when a human life is on the line, Bridget!" The mother snapped, but her eyes held deep love for her daughter and she pulled the child into her arms once again,

"Not only could you have been killed, sweetheart…but so could have this man here!" Pulling away gently from her daughter, the mother stood to her feet and faced Andrew for the first time,

"Are…are you all right, sir? You're not hurt, are you?" Her deep blue eyes showed concern for the angel and Andrew's heart continued pounding.

"I'm all right, ma'am, as long as she's okay…" He whispered, his eyes turning to Bridget.

"Thank the Lord!" The mother cried out, lifting her eyes to the gray sky and sighing deeply,

"What's your name, sir? I'm Kelly and you know by now that this is Bridget…"

"My name's Andrew," The angel responded gently, his eyes caring for both the mother and daughter.

"Well, Andrew…Thank you so very much…" Kelly started breathing evenly once again and she laid a hand on the angel's arm,

"If it weren't for your actions…your selfless actions…my baby would've…"

"God was watching out for her, Kelly," Andrew whispered tearfully as he laid a hand on the woman's shoulder gently,

"And I was just in the right place at the right time, where he needed me to be. He was taking care of little Bridget here."

"He sure was. Thank you again," Kelly took herself by surprise as she found herself wrapping the young angel in a warm hug. Sighing in utmost relief, the human continued to hold onto him until she felt the tug of her daughter's hand on her jacket. Reluctantly releasing the angel from her hold, Kelly turned back to her daughter and picked her up in her arms.

"Andrew…I owe you big time," She continued as tears continued streaming down her cheeks. Holding her daughter with one hand and reaching into her pocket with the other, Kelly started to pull out her wallet but Andrew's hand on hers stopped her and she turned surprised eyes back to him.

"No, Kelly; you keep the money," He insisted with loving eyes to both of them,

"You don't owe me anything. Just take care of your little one here for me, all right?"

Nodding her head in total surprise and shock, Kelly reluctantly replaced her wallet and turned to her daughter in her arms,

"Don't you have something to say to this nice man here, Bridget?" Giving her a stern look, waiting for her to say it on her own, she then smiled as she saw her daughter face the angel.

"Thank you, mister," She whispered, her face turning slightly red from a blush,

"You did save my life…"

Resting a gentle hand on her cheek, Andrew gave her a smile filled with love and compassion while replying,

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart."

Releasing her hold on her mother, Bridget reached her own arms out and Kelly allowed her daughter to go into the angel's arms for a warm hug. Watching with happy tears in her eyes as Andrew held her daughter, who's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, Kelly wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

After several moments, Andrew gave the little girl back to her mother and gave them both one more smile before speaking again,

"Well, I must be off now."

"Do you have to go, Andrew?" Kelly asked, her eyes now filled with sadness,

"After what you did for us…You're almost like my guardian angel and…I just know that my husband would be just as grateful to you as I am…"

"I would really like to stay, Kelly, but I really must go for now," Andrew smiled gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder again,

"But I believe that I will see you two again."

"You think so?" She whispered in a choked up voice.

"Yes, I do," Andrew gave the mother and daughter – his new friends – one last loving smile and wave, before turning around and heading back down the sidewalk, now having received Word from the Father to rest his tired body for the night.

Several minutes later, after having checked into a nearby motel, Andrew collapsed on one of the beds and closed his tired, green eyes. Wrapping his arms around the pillow and leaning his head against it in exhaustion, he allowed a slight smile cross his face as he thought of how happy the mother of Bridget had been just a few minutes ago. Just watching her hug her daughter after her narrow escape brought happy tears to his own eyes…but then they also turned to sadness.

Thinking about Monica once again, the angel remembered that time when his dearest friend had finally started to trust him. It wasn't very long after Jenny's death – just a few days - and although Andrew could tell that she would like to be his friend, he also knew that she had kept her heart closed to any new friend for so long after what had happened with Kathleen, that she felt she could trust anyone except for Tess.

Sighing as he remembered, Andrew closed his eyes again and recalled the horror – and relief – of that day as if it was just yesterday.

(Andrew's Flashback)

The day after he had talked with Monica on the park bench and allowing her to cry softly on his shoulder – but not for very long -Andrew now stood in angelic form outside of Jenny's parent's house and looked at it in confusion. He had been told to stand outside and to wait. For what, he didn't know, but he knew better than to question the Father.

Frowning as he remembered the past day's events with the other angel, Andrew was suddenly brought back to the present day as he heard a shout come from Jenny's folk's house.

"And don't come back here ever again, do you HEAR me? My baby is dead because of you, and we don't ever want to see you again!"

Surprise evident on his handsome face, Andrew watched as Monica stumbled off of the porch steps and caught herself before she fell. Watching the tears falling from her doe-like brown eyes, Andrew's heart went out to this Irish angel once again and he continued to watch her as she ran across the lawn and towards the sidewalk.

His eyes never leaving her retreating figure, his conscience telling him to keep an eye on her, Andrew sucked in a deep breath as he watched her head out into the street.

"Monica…watch where you're going…" He whispered to himself as his eyes suddenly widened, coming to rest on a large pickup truck heading straight towards Monica's fleeing figure. The truck swerved from side to side, as if the driver was drunk, and Andrew let out a shout before racing towards Monica. Noticing that she didn't even see him or the car, as she was so upset, Andrew pushed aside any caution of his own safety after finding he was now in human form, and gave her a hard push from the side.

His arms wrapped around her side as she let out a shocked scream, Andrew and Monica landed in a heap on the other side of the street and onto the concrete. Watching as she finally came to and realizing what had just happened, Monica watched the truck speed off and then she turned her head to Andrew.

Her eyes widened in total surprise as they met his and her lower lip quivered in slight fear. Not sure of what to say just then, she listened as Andrew spoke in the same gentle manner he had spoken to her the other day, but the fear in his voice was unmistakable,

"Are you all right, Monica?"

**Chapter 8**

Sighing softly once again, Monica looked up from where she sat on the bench, wishing more than anything that Andrew were here right now for her to talk to. It seemed funny to her now after all the memories she had been reliving lately, that there had even once been a time when she had refused to open her heart to him.

She smiled sadly, remembering the day that had all begun to change-that horrible day when Jenny's parents had blamed her for their daughter's death and had ordered her out of their house. She hadn't even seen that truck as she had been so upset and if it hadn't been for Andrew being there, she would hate to think about what could have happened. But he had been there, just like he had been countless times since then…

(Monica's Flashback)

"Are you all right, Monica?"

The gentle, yet frightened words from the Angel of Death, caused her to look up suddenly as she trembled from what had nearly happened and tried to figure out if she really was all right. Physically, she felt fine other than being shaken, but Jenny's parents…

"I'm okay, I think." She uttered, her voice shaking madly as she sat up, noticing that he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her teary eyes met with his as she fully realized what he had just done,

"Thank you…if you hadn't have been there…"

His heart still racing, he held her gaze, seeing a look of wonder in her expression,

"Are you sure you're all right?" Seeing her nod her head, he moved to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes,

"What happened, Monica? Jenny's parents…"

The tender moment of him brushing back her hair, caused tears to fall from her eyes as she struggled to tell him what had happened,

"They…they blame me for not doing more…they said I was her counselor, but Andrew…how could I have known she was going to accept a ride from that boy? How could I have known?"

He shook his head adamantly,

"You couldn't have known, Monica, okay? She was at risk for suicide, not bad judgment in accepting a ride from someone who had been drinking. There was nothing more you could have done."

"Then why do I feel like I failed?" She whispered, her voice catching in a sob.

"You didn't fail, Angel Girl," He said softly, his heart going out to her as more tears welled up in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. He hesitated briefly, but then decided he had nothing to lose and he opened up his arms to her, holding his breath.

Monica looked at him through her tears, this angel who had just saved her from harm and without hesitation; she leaned into his embrace, another sob escaping her as she felt his arms encircle her,

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Andrew…for everything. I keep hurting you and you…you keep turning up right when I need you the most."

"That's what friends do, Monica," He whispered soothingly to her as he rocked her gently in his arms, feeling her head resting against his shoulder.

"Please don't call me that, Andrew," She whimpered, even as her arms encircled his waist,

"I don't have it in me to have any more friends."

"Monica," He smiled softly as he held her,

"Just because you have one friend who hurt you, doesn't mean that any others will. Though it is safe to say that even people or angels who are friends, get their feelings hurt sometimes, but I promise you, if I ever do that to you, I will apologize. I want to be your friend, Angel Girl, if only you'll let me."

His words touched her deeply even as she struggled with her emotions. She felt so safe here, with his arms around her, but none of it made any sense,

"But why, Andrew? After all the terrible things I've said to you, why would you even want to be my friend?"

"Because underneath all that anger, Monica, I could still see an angel who was hurting and afraid," Andrew responded quietly,

"And that was the angel I've quickly been coming to care about. Don't close your heart off, Monica, just because Kathleen turned away. Don't allow her to do anymore damage than she has already done."

Thinking about his words, she nodded her head as she slowly pulled away. Looking up at him, she suddenly felt very shy as she smiled tearfully,

"Maybe you're right."

He returned her smile as he swiped at a tear on her cheek,

"I know I am, Monica."

(End Flashback)

As the memory faded, she realized it was growing dark and she decided it would be best to head back to the homeless camp in hopes that Justin would be there. As she trudged along she couldn't help but to remember how things had begun to improve from that moment forward. She would smile when Tess would tell her that Andrew would be joining them on an assignment and she looked forward to the time they were able to spend together.

Her expression clouded slightly as she remembered how one day several weeks after the truck incident, she had been convinced that their friendship would be over before it really had a chance to get started, all due to a horrible misunderstanding that had caused him to lash out at her. She remembered how it had taken every ounce of courage she had to make things right again after that had happened, which had only convinced her more of just how important he was becoming to her.

Chapter 9

**24 hours later…**

"…You really are a hero, Angel Boy," Tess was saying as she sat with her friend in his hotel room, gently holding his hand in hers,

"The Father had you in human form during that time last night because He wanted to test you, Andrew. See if you would listen to his reasons like you've always done…and you passed, Baby. It wasn't time for little Bridget to go Home yet; she's only 7 years old, and you saved her life once again, Andrew. He's very proud of you, and so am I."

Giving him a smile as she squeezed his hand, Tess watched as her friend's face turned a deep shade of crimson red and she inwardly chuckled. She knew that her "Angel Boy" was probably embarrassed about being called a "hero" when he was only doing his job, but it didn't stop Tess' heart from bursting with pride.

"And the Father has given you a day off, Angel Boy," Tess' smile never dwindled as she looked into her charge's green eyes,

"He wants you to just rest today and do whatever you would like. Okay, Baby? If you would like to go and visit Kelly and her family, then go and do so. Today is your day off, Andrew, and He wants you to spend it like it's one."

"I am pretty tired, Tess…" Andrew finally responded, trying to stifle a yawn,

"I think I'm gonna try to catch a little bit more sleep and then go and see them; I would like to see Bridget again…"

"Well, you do look awfully pale to me, Baby," Tess laid a hand against her "Angel Boy's" forehead and frowned slightly,

"Yes, you do need to lay down for a bit, Andrew. You're feeling a little warm to me. Just take it easy today and I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow, honey."

"Thanks for stopping by, Tess," Andrew smiled tiredly at his supervisor and reached over to give her a big hug,

"And thanks for letting me know that Monica's doing all right…I really miss her…"

"And she misses you, too, Angel Boy," Tess wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him back tightly,

"But I think you will see one another again soon. Just be patient, Andrew."

Nodding his head as he pulled away from the hug, Andrew allowed a huge yawn to escape him as he replied sleepily,

"I know, Tess."

"Just rest, honey," Tess ordered gently as she rose to her feet and watched as her friend laid back down on the bed and immediately closed his eyes,

"I'll send Monica your love for you; and if you even feel the slightest bit sick, Angel Boy, no leaving this hotel until you feel better, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew replied just as he heard the reassurance of the Father to take it easy and he smiled tiredly, closing his eyes again.

Leaning down and giving her younger charge a gentle kiss on the forehead as he drifted off to sleep, Tess gave one last compassionate smile before disappearing from the hotel room. As Andrew fell asleep, his mind however drifted off to yet another memory of when he and Monica were finally starting to put everything aside…but a terrible misunderstanding between the two of them almost destroyed their new-found friendship.

(Andrew's Dream)

"…Andrew, I really think you should tell her that you're an angel!" Monica was starting to get exasperated with the Angel of Death and she watched as he drew in a deep breath, as if trying to stay calm with her,

"I mean…It's time, isn't it?"

"Monica, that is not what the Father wants for me to do yet!" Andrew yelled back, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew that the Father knew what He was talking about when He told him not to reveal who he truly was to this little girl, and he wasn't going to question it, despite what Monica was saying,

"He told me not to! And I won't! And no, it's not 'time' yet!"

"But Andrew, it's been almost a month now! Shouldn't she have a right to know that she's in the company of an Angel of Death and that angels ARE real?" Monica's facial expression turned stubborn and Andrew had to bite his tongue to hold back a retort.

"Monica…that's for Him to know, not us," He calmly responded, his eyes stern,

"And Tess would also tell me if it's time to reveal myself to Kathy! She's only 10 years old and it would probably scare the living daylights out of her if she saw the Angel of Death standing in front of her! After all…she still doesn't trust me that much. What makes you think she would trust me then?"

Shaking her head stubbornly, Monica turned disgusted eyes towards the angel who she had started to think of as a friend over the course of the last few weeks. Andrew watched as she opened her mouth and responded, her words coming out in a rush,

"Well, maybe you won't, but I know that she has to know, Andrew!"

Without waiting for a response from him, Andrew watched as the turned on her heel and raced down the sidewalk outside of Kathy's house and ran away from him.

"Monica!" He called, but she ignored him completely, or else she didn't hear his cry to her,

"I just don't get this…I really don't get this…"

"Neither do I, Baby." The voice of Tess caused Andrew to jump and he turned around and faced his supervisor. Noticing the expression on her mahogany face, Andrew knew instantly that she had overhead everything that had been said between him and the little Irish angel.

"Tess…" He gasped as his eyes grew wide,

"What am I going to do?"

"Go after her, Angel Boy," Tess urgently replied, laying a hand on his arm and looking into her friend's green eyes,

"I have this terrible feeling…" She stopped in mid-sentence and shook her head, closing her brown eyes.

"What, Tess?" Andrew asked in exasperation, his patience starting to grow thin.

"I have this terrible feeling that if you don't go after Monica and stop her…"

"Stop her from WHAT?" Andrew yelled, throwing his hands up in the air,

"Tess, what are you talking about?"

Sucking in a deep breath and looking up at the sky, as if receiving Word from the Father that she had just heard correctly, Tess nodded sadly and gazed back at her young angel charge,

"Baby, Monica is going to reveal herself to Kathy. And you have to stop that Angel Girl, Andrew…You have to. It's a matter of life and death, Angel Boy…"

"Where is she?" Andrew asked as soon as he heard the words coming out of Tess' mouth. His eyes grew wild and he looked around him, as if expecting to see Monica and Kathy somewhere nearby. But there was nothing except for houses and a few other children playing in their front yards. But his fellow angel and assignment were nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise the Angel of Death at the least…

As a few moments of silence passed, Andrew's question hanging in the air, Tess finally responded, her expression anything but happy,

"He's not telling me, Baby…He won't say where they are, but He does say that you have to look for them, and that they are nearby. Oh, Andrew, you have to hurry…"

Almost a half an hour later, Andrew was still hurrying around the neighborhood, searching for his assignment and Monica. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he ran and anger was starting to burn through him as he recalled Tess' words to him earlier. Would Monica really go to HIS assignment and reveal herself when the Father had ordered otherwise? It didn't seem possible that she would be that stubborn…

Just as he was about ready to lose his mind with worry and fear, he suddenly spotted a glowing figure standing off to the side of the road and next to her was Kathy…

Kathy.

But almost as soon as he saw them, he immediately heard his assignment yelling at Monica, even all the way across the street,

"You're not an ANGEL! And neither is Andrew! I hate him and I hate you! God took away all that I love and care about and I hate Him, too! So leave me alone!"

Almost feeling frozen in place, Andrew's eyes widened as he suddenly saw another car come speeding across the street just as the young girl crossed it and hit her full force in the side, sending her body flying up in the air and landing with a thud on the ground. His green eyes immediately filled with hot tears as he saw this happen and the driver of the car sped off, like it had done when Monica had that near miss with the truck, leaving Kathy's broken body in the middle of the road.

"NO!" He screamed in horror as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but he suddenly stopped in shock as he saw a dark figure stand beside Kathy's lifeless body. Her hair was cut short and an evil smirk was on her face, that could have been pretty if she had the light of God's love inside of her.

Was this Kathleen?

As Andrew and Monica both watched with the most horrified expressions on their faces, both nearly frozen in their spots, the demon reached the body of the young girl and smirked down at her. Watching as his assignment's spirit rose up from the ground and took the offered hand of the dark angel, Andrew's tears ran down his face harder as he saw Kathleen smirk at him and Monica before whispering something to the spirit of the girl and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke before either of them could react.

"Kathy! Kathy, no!" Andrew cried as he fell to his knees beside of the young girl who had just recently been his assignment. Although he knew that this child had been stubborn and refused to believe anything he had to say to her, the Angel of Death knew deep in his heart that he could have reached her…

He had abided by the Father's orders to not reveal himself to her at her most vulnerable moment, so he hadn't been worried. After all, the Father's plans were always perfect.

But…why did Monica have to go and do this? What was wrong with her?

Looking down at the shell that had held the life of a young 10-year old girl, but was now at the hands of the Enemy, Andrew couldn't hold himself together anymore and he took the body of Kathy in his arms and cradled her, although he knew that she really was gone.

"Oh God, Andrew…" The voice of Monica finally spoke up and he looked up at the Irish angel to see a look of utter horror on her pretty face. Her face had turned deathly pale and she was visibly shaking as he realized she now knew what she had done,

"Oh God, what have I done…What have I done?"

Watching as Monica buried her face in her hands and let out heart-wrenching sobs as her shoulders shook violently, Andrew felt himself hardening up. He knew that he shouldn't feel this anger towards her; she had made a terrible mistake and even angels made mistakes. But this was more than a mistake.

She had disobeyed the Father's orders, Tess' orders and even his please to her and now a young life not only was dead, but was at the hands of Kathleen and her fellow demons because she didn't accept the Father's love before it was too late…when it didn't even have to be. It wasn't her time to go yet and he had thought Monica knew that…

"How…COULD you, Monica…" He finally hissed, his eyes flashing with anger and betrayal as he faced the angel,

"How could you DO this to me?"

Jerking her heard up as she heard the accusations of the Angel of Death, Monica allowed her tears to fall as she faced the one who looked so angry. A look that she had never seen before had crossed his handsome face and the Irish angel sucked in a deep breath. Hatred shown on his face, along with hot tears on his own pale cheeks.

"Andrew…I-I am so sorry…Oh, God, forgive me…" Monica covered her mouth with her hands and closed her tear-filled brown eyes. She felt like she was going to throw up any minute. But Andrew's angry voice broke into her sobs and words of sorrow and apologies.

"Sorry?" He snapped, glaring at her hatefully,

"You're sorry? I just lost my assignment to KATHLEEN-Kathleen, Monica-because of you! And you're telling me you're SORRY? How DARE you?!"

"Andrew…I know-I know it's my fault, but-"

"There's no need to say a 'but' in THIS situation, Monica!" Andrew shouted as his anger rose,

"And don't you dare start apologizing! I was so wrong about you! Kathy didn't DESERVE this! I TOLD you I couldn't do it, Monica! And the FATHER told us not to do it! But what do you do? You DO IT!" He snapped as his voice held nothing but pure hatred. It was as if someone had snuck inside of him and took out all of the compassion in his being and replaced it with heated anger. But right then, the angel didn't care.

Shaking his head hard and choking back another round of sobs, Andrew ignored the look of devastation and guilt in Monica's eyes and dropped Kathy's body to the street. Rising to his feet quickly, he turned away from his assignment's body and Monica's sobbing and ran until he couldn't run anymore…

(End Andrew's Dream)

**Chapter 10**

Monica sat beside the fire at the camp late that night, still waiting for Justin to return. Usually, he was back by now, but at the minutes passed, she was beginning to grow more worried and apprehensive that some horrible fate had befallen her assignment after he had run off today. Her heart was heavy, and she was tired and lonely and wanted so badly for this assignment to have a happy ending, but was beginning to wonder if that was ever going to happen.

"You look like you could use a friend, Angel Girl," The gentle voice of her mentor broke into her thoughts as she turned to see Tess now sitting beside of her.

As Tess looked at her young charge and immediately saw tears welling up in Monica's brown eyes, Tess sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around her and drew her close,

"There, there, baby girl," Tess soothed, hearing soft sobs emerging from her,

"I know this has been a rough assignment, baby, but you need to remember Who is in control, no matter how hopeless things may seem."

"I know, Tess," She whispered, trying to control her tears,

"I'm just so tired is all.."

"I know, Angel Girl, I know," Tess replied, stroking Monica's auburn hair as she heard the sobs quiet,

"I saw Andrew earlier and he sends his love, baby."

"I miss him so much, Tess," Monica uttered with a small sigh as she raised her head from where it rested on Tess' shoulder,

"Is he all right?" She asked, knowing that he was more or less or she would somehow know it.

"Tired, Monica, same as you are. Search and Rescue has been booming these last few weeks and he has scarcely had time to breath."

"I've been thinking about him a lot and thinking about how we got to know each other all those years ago," Monica said softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she wiped at her tears,

"It all still amazes me somehow," Seeing Tess smiling her agreement, the Irish angel continued,

"Remember that time, Tess, after Kathy died and went with Kathleen and how angry Andrew was with me for what I had done?"

"That's one time I'd like to forget, baby," Tess replied, wrapping an arm around Monica's shoulders.

"But it was all part of how we got to where we are today, Tess…"

(Monica's Flashback)

No sooner had Andrew left her sobbing along the side of the road, than Monica knew she was no longer alone. Raising her tear-streaked face from her hands, she came face to face with Tess, who was far from happy.

"What has gotten into you, Monica?" The older angel demanded angrily,

"Since when do you disobey the Father's orders? Now that little girl's soul is lost to her Heavenly Father forever, because you decided to follow your own agenda!"

"Tess, I-." She tried to explain, but Tess wasn't up for explanations.

"Save it, Miss Wings. I have to meet with Sam in a few minutes because of this and you'll be lucky if you aren't demoted to filing clerk status. We take our orders from the Father, Monica and you know that!"

"Please, Tess…I'm sorry…" She whimpered, her tears coming with renewed force.

"Apologies don't cut it this time, Monica," Tess snapped as she turned to leave,

"I just hope your Case Working career isn't over before it really got started."

As Tess left to go and meet with Sam, the little Irish angel sank down to the ground and cried until she was exhausted. Andrew's words rang in her mind and a part of her wanted not to care at all how he felt about her. She had done just fine without him before and she could continue to do fine without him…even though today she had been far from fine.

But another part of her did care what he thought and that was the part of her that forced her to go and look for him. If she was going to be a filing clerk for the rest of eternity, she at least wanted the chance to explain.

It had taken her hours to find him and another good thirty minutes to get up the courage to approach him. She could see a combination of sadness and anger on his handsome face, and she wished she could just turn and run away from this, but something inside of her would not allow that to happen.

"Andrew.." She whispered as she stood in front of where he sat on the bleachers.

"Go away, Monica," He said, his voice controlled with much effort on his part,

"I can't even look at you right now."

"Well, maybe you could just listen then," She said meekly, her voice trembling. Getting no response from him, she continued,

"What I did was inexcusable, and you have every right to be angry with me, but I wanted you at least to understand why I did it, even though it was wrong. It's hard for me to explain things when it comes to Kathleen, but…it was like I knew she was there, Andrew. I knew she was there and I knew she was trying to convince Kathy to turn away. That's why I was so desperate for her to know the truth-I wanted to save her-."

"Save her?" Andrew snapped as his angry green eyes met with hers,

"Well, I guess that plan fell through, huh Monica? You've been a Case Worker for what, a year now? Two maybe? Surely that must qualify you as having more knowledge than God himself and I don't know why I didn't realize that!" His voice laced with sarcasm that was fueled from the pain he was feeling, he continued, ignoring the tears in her already swollen eyes,

"The Father told you 'No' and I told you 'No'! What part of that did you not understand? And if you were so convinced Kathleen was involved, why didn't you tell me, huh?"

"Because I didn't know for sure at the time," She cried out, wiping at her eyes blindly,

"It was just a feeling I had, but I couldn't prove it! Andrew, I'm not saying I didn't make a mess of this, because I did-."

"No arguments there," He interrupted.

Monica closed her eyes briefly as more tears spilled over onto her cheeks,

"But I am sorry…I'm sorrier than I've ever been, Andrew. I don't know how to make this up to you-."

Rising to his feet, Andrew stood directly in front of her, his shaking finger inches from her face,

"There is NOTHING you can do, Monica, you got that? I'm just sorry it took that little girl losing her life for me to know that you can't be trusted."

As he walked away from her, Monica sank down onto the bleachers and buried her face in her hands. She had lost it all now. Possibly her job, Tess' respect and Andrew's trust and what surprised her so was how much the latter of the three now meant to her. Her heart filling with anger, she raised her face and cried out across the field,

"I hate you, Kathleen! Do you hear me? I hate you!"

"Now that, honey, is music to my ears," Kathleen smiled as she appeared before her former best friend,

"Gotta love it when an Angel of God uses the 'H' word. So, you blew it, so what? There is always an alternative to shuffling papers, you know."

Monica starred at her, suddenly feeling very lost and very alone,

"Why, Kathleen?" She whispered.

Kathleen's expression turned sympathetic as she took a seat next to Monica and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, inwardly gloating when the angel, who felt abandoned, didn't turn away,

"Honey, I did it for you own good. I could see how you were getting attached to Andrew and you needed to see his true colors. He isn't your friend, Monica. A friend never would have acted that way just because you made a mistake; we all make them. He didn't even try to understand and I knew he wouldn't, but you had to see the truth. You know I never would have done that to you, right?"

"I know," Monica whispered sorrowfully, having had no experience with demons and now only seeing someone who used to be a friend to her,

"I really miss you, Kath…you always understood."

"And I still do, Monica," Kathleen replied softly, watching as Monica looked at her,

"We made a great team, you know, and now that this whole mess has happened and no one is willing to listen to your side, well…I don't want to pressure you, Monica, about working with me again, especially now when you are so upset…"

Hearing the sympathy in Kathleen's voice and thinking about the angry words that Tess and Andrew had both said to her, not to mention the threat of demotion, Monica heard herself whisper,

"What do I have to do to come with you, Kathleen?"

**Chapter 11**

Andrew awoke with a start after having slept for several hours and he glanced at the nearby clock on the wall. It read 4:30 and he let out a deep sigh before falling back against the pillow he had laid on. He never expected to have dreamt of that disastrous moment when Monica had almost went with Kathleen…That time it was too close, just too close. If he hadn't made it to her when he did, who knew where her soul would have been?

"I just wish she was here with me right now, Father," Andrew whispered, looking up at the ceiling,

"The more I think about how close we sometimes come to losing her…the more I find that she means to me, and You know that's quite a lot, Father…" He let out a chuckle, followed by a loud cough and closed his eyes once again. His mind traveled back to that one time…that one time that he hadn't even thought of since it happened all those years ago.

(Andrew's Flashback)

Andrew continued walking as if in a trance. After having left Monica weeping on the bleachers almost a half an hour ago, he just decided to take a walk and try to clear his head. He knew that he couldn't face that angel ever again…not after what she had done to his assignment.

And Kathleen…

At the mere thought of the demon, Andrew slumped down on the side of the road and rested his weary head in his trembling hands. That was the first time he had ever countered Monica's former best friend and he knew that he wouldn't want to face her ever again. Fear shot through him, along with slight guilt over the harsh tone he had taken with the Irish angel just now and lots of sadness over this whole failed assignment.

"Angel Boy?"

Tess' voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned slightly to see his supervisor standing over him, a look of pure agony on her dark features. Without saying anything, he continued looking at her as she took a seat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right there, Andrew?" She asked in a choked up voice.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Angel of Death lowered his head, his shoulder-length blonde hair now hanging in his handsome face,

"I don't know, Tess…Monica-"

"Sam is still debating over what to do with Monica, Baby," Tess interrupted, giving her charge's shoulder a squeeze,

"He hasn't received Word yet from the Father of what to do with her. She could be demoted to filing clerk for all we know and her two years of casework could go down the tubes…I just hope that won't be the case, but that's up to the Father."

"I know I was hard on her, Tess…but…" Andrew shrugged again, trying to hid the few tears that threatened his eyes,

"But I told her not to do it! I told her more than once…and Kathy-she was my assignment, not hers-"

"We all know that, Angel Boy," Tess once again interrupted, removing her perfectly manicured hand from her charge's shoulder and putting it back in her lap,

"And I'm feeling as much anger as you are, Andrew. But we both need to turn that anger over to God Himself, honey…before it destroys all of us. Now, I don't know where Monica is anymore-"

"She's over at the nearby high school," Andrew interrupted his supervisor this time, waving his hand behind him carelessly, gesturing in the direction he had last seen the youngest angel. Sighing deeply, he continued without meeting Tess' gaze,

"We had another fight…Okay, so I was the one that picked the fight, but she doesn't deserve to be trusted anymore, Tess. I couldn't help it…"

Raising an eyebrow at Andrew's words, Tess inched closer to him and wrapped a loving arm around his slumped shoulders,

"That is also something we need to learn to do again. And it will take some time-more than some time-but nothing is impossible with God." Sighing deeply and closing her dark eyes, the older angel continued,

"I don't know myself when I will be able to trust that Angel Girl again, but I am praying that the Father will grant my request of being able to find it in me to trust her again. And you need to do the same, Angel Boy. But first, we need to forgive her…"

Still not meeting Tess' eyes, Andrew sighed heavily and turned away slightly from her, his arms still wrapped around his legs. Finally speaking and turning towards his older friend, the young Angel of Death couldn't hold his tears at bay anymore,

"I just can't believe she's gone to Kathleen now, Tess…Kathy-I thought I could've gotten through to her…I really thought I could have…"

"I know, Baby," Tess soothed, feeling tears of her own brimming in her eyes…Tears that weren't only for Andrew's pain, but also for what had just happened with Monica and also her own concern and fear,

"I know it's hard." Seeing him nod his tousled, blonde head and the tears falling down his cheeks, Tess wrapped her other arm around him and drew him closer. Upon though not feeling him hug her back, Tess gently pulled back and tried to meet his eyes.

"Andrew?"

"I know she's still nearby, Tess…" Andrew whispered dejectedly, fear lingering in his green eyes as they met with Tess',

"Kathleen…I know that she's still here. I can feel it, Tess."

(End Andrew's Flashback)

As the afternoon slowly turned into nighttime once again, Monica sat alone on the ground like she had done all these other nights while waiting for Justin return and watched the fire before her.

Smiling slightly, yet tearfully, at the thought of how she and Andrew and spent many nights in front of the fire at the cabin, Monica raised her brown eyes to the starry sky and sighed deeply. The only things that had kept her going through these last few torturous days was remembering…Remembering all of the events that had occurred between she and Andrew which had brought them up to this point in time, to them becoming the best friends that they were.

Leaning up against a hard rock, the Irish angel stared silently at the flickering flames as her mind traveled back to that time where she had come so close to leaving with Kathleen…That time after her fight with Andrew and the dark angel had visited her in the field.

Although she knew that it was painful to remember, she never forgot that moment and she just shook her head at the thought that she had even considered leaving with Kathleen like that…and not even fully realizing that Andrew really did care about her.

(Monica's Flashback)

"You can come with me anytime you like, honey," Kathleen was saying as she kept her arm wrapped around her shoulders,

"So what do you say? Do you want to return and work with me? You know that we make an unbeatable team and we can get even with Andrew and Tess for the way they treated you…"

Seeing a slight smirk on her former best friend's face, Monica frowned and slowly backed away from her on the bleachers. She kept her hands firmly planted on the seat as she stared at Kathleen,

"A part of me does want to go, Kathleen…but-"

"How big is that part, Monica?" Kathleen lifted a dark eyebrow and held her gaze at the little angel in front of her,

"Big enough to want to leave Tess and join me? Because if it is…my invitation is always open and it's open right now."

Confused, Monica shook her head slightly and stared down at her feet,

"I'm not so sure anymore, Kathleen…I'm really not so sure. I do miss you so very much, thought, my friend-"

"See? You called me your friend," Kathleen interrupted, a smile spreading across her face,

"Doesn't that say it all, Mon? I know you want to come, so why don't you just admit it?"

Silence was brought upon the Angel of the Light and the dark angel as they continued staring at each other. Monica's heart and mind were telling her two totally different things, but…would she be able to survive another day without Kathleen in her existence?

But then again…

Would she be able to survive hurting Andrew back? Yes, he was furious with her, and she had started to grow angry with him, but she didn't have it in her anymore to want to hurt him; and hurting Tess was never an option. The looks on both of their faces tore at her heart until is was left shattered on the ground, and then there was the memory when he had saved her life several weeks ago from that truck.

"So what do you say, Monica?" Kathleen spoke up again and Monica faced her, gulping.

"I-I have to think more about this, Kath," Monica whispered as tears filled her brown eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks,

"I'm sorry…But I have to think about this some more before I make any rash decisions. I'll let you know tomorrow, all right?"

Watching as a half smirk and half smile crossed the demon's dark features, Monica couldn't stop the shiver that raced up her spine as Kathleen wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. This wasn't the kind of hug that Tess had always given her, or even the embrace that Andrew had after her brush with death, which was filled with love and concern.

This kind of embrace left her feeling dirty and even afraid. Hesitating for a second before hugging her former best friend back, Monica shuddered again as she heard Kathleen whisper into her ear, her words echoing in her mind.

"You do that, Monica. I'll be back tomorrow and I'm sure you'll make the correct choice…"

(End Monica's Flashback)

Chapter 12

Restlessly, Andrew rolled over once more, surprised at how much these particular memories still tormented him. In remembering this, he could now see how, years later, Monica could still be haunted by that time he had nearly turned away.

Longing to rest, but knowing he would be unable to until he remembered the rest of this horrible time, he closed his eyes once more and allowed the images to play out in his mind.

(Andrew's Flashback)

"You think Kathleen is still around here, baby?" Tess asked worriedly, seeing the look on her young friend's face.

Andrew nodded his head as he struggled with his emotions,

"Monica told me the reason she did what she did was because she could feel that Kathleen was working on Kathy. Do you think it's possible, Tess, that she could know that?"

Tess was quiet for a moment, before she responded softly,

"Yes, I suppose I do, Andrew. That baby very well could have been aware of that demon's presence, but she still acted rashly, probably out of fear," She shook her head, wrestling with her own feelings about all of this,

"Thinking about it now, she probably did exactly what Kathleen wanted her to do and Monica hasn't been down here on earth long enough to know how to battle the darkness."

"Kathleen is certainly darkness," Andrew remarked, shuddering as he remembered the smile on the demon's face as she had taken away Kathy's soul.

"Yes, she is, baby, but what still worries me is that Monica, I think, still has trouble seeing her as a demon, as the best friend Kathleen used to be is still the reality for her. She doesn't understand yet that Kathleen is messing with her mind when she tries to ruin these assignments, so she reacts without thinking and she's got to learn not to do that," Tess sighed softly before she continued,

"Kathleen knows Monica is still vulnerable and that is when she likes to strike, though for the life of me, I don't know why she picked your assignment this time, Andrew…"

Without fully understanding why, Andrew suddenly felt his heart begin to race as he played back Tess' words in his mind,

"She picked my assignment, Tess, because of the damage it would cause," He said, his voice beginning to fill with panic,

"She knew that Monica was starting to trust me, that we were becoming friends, and that had to make her jealous, Tess! She wants Monica with her and what did you just say? She strikes when Monica is the most vulnerable, and I know Kathleen is still around here, I can feel it!" He rose to his feet, tears clouding his eyes as he gazed back in the direction of the school.

"Angel Boy, what are you getting at?" Tess demanded, as she too, rose to face him.

"I'm getting at the fact, that because of this whole mess, that now is the perfect time for Kathleen to strike-I wouldn't give Monica a second glance earlier as I was so angry and I'm betting you did close to the same thing," Seeing his supervisor nod her head, though she still appeared confused, he continued,

"She's alone, she's hurting, she feels abandoned and knows she failed-how much more vulnerable can she get, Tess?"

"Are you saying that you think Kathleen would persuade her now to come with her?" Tess cried out.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Tess, and she just might be desperate enough right now to agree, especially if she is seeing Kathleen as a friend right now and not the enemy! We need to find her, Tess!"

"We'll split up and look, baby," Tess replied, her concern fueled by all he had just said that made so much sense,

"Go and look where you last saw her and I'll search the park. If you're right about this, we need to find her and fast."

Andrew had searched for hours after he had not found her where he had left her at the bleachers, but had come up empty-handed. He was tired and discouraged and guilt tore through him as he thought about how he had treated the little Irish angel. Yes, he had been angry, and yes, he had a right to that anger, but once he thought about it, though her actions had been wrong, her heart had been in the right place. If she had sensed Kathleen's presence near Kathy, Monica had only wanted to protect the young girl from someone she was not only afraid of, but who she also loved. He was sure of the latter; sure that Monica had yet to fully accept what Kathleen had done and therefore, still held the dark angel in a special place in her heart. He could only pray that Kathleen wouldn't somehow worm her way into that place and persuade the naïve little Caseworker to come with her. Despite everything, he was beginning to feel a protectiveness for this Irish angel that he had never felt for a fellow angel before.

(End Flashback)

The fire became nothing more than a blur though her tear-filled eyes, as Monica drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, shivering slightly,

"Oh Justin, where are you? He's never been this late before, Father…" Feeling tears sliding down her face, she sighed miserably as she turned her eyes to the sky,

"Andrew, if you can hear me-I miss you so much and things are not going well and I'm so discouraged," Feeling her voice catching in a sob, she continued shakily,

"I just really, really miss you, my friend and even though I know I'm not, I feel so alone. I don't even know what my purpose is here any longer; my assignment is missing and the Father hasn't told me anything, and I'm just so tired, Andrew…" Resting her forehead against her hands, she drew in a deep breath, wondering if he could even hear her. Even if he couldn't, she decided that she felt at least a little better having felt like she had spoken to him.

Thinking once more about all the memories she had been reliving, words to another song she had once heard, entered into her mind and she tearfully whispered them aloud, hoping somehow Andrew would hear them in his heart,

"My Friend

We have been through

So much

And you have been

My Godsend

With your sure and

Steady love

My Friend

You know I will be there

If you ever need me

Cause you've always

Been a Friend

To me"

Resting her cheek against her knees, she closed her eyes as she thought about the lyrics and continued to remember.

(Monica's Flashback)

She had walked all night that night once she had finished her conversation with Kathleen, never once knowing that Andrew and Tess were out looking for her. Her heart had been heavier then she could ever remember it being before, so sure that she had lost everything. She couldn't bring herself to speak to God as she was bargaining with a dark angel, even if that dark angel was her best friend.

Best friend.

Did Kathleen still hold that title, even though there was no one else to claim it? Monica knew her judgment that day had been horrendous, of that she had no doubt-she had overreacted based on a feeling and now a young girl was dead and her soul separated from God forever. She hadn't listened to Tess or Andrew, or even the Father; she had just been so afraid, and fear had marred the good sense she usually possessed.

But now, Tess hadn't even given her the opportunity to explain herself, not that it would have changed anything, but wasn't there a difference in disobeying and then disobeying with good reason? Andrew said he could never trust her again, so what was then the purpose of pursuing his friendship? Besides, she was probably going to be pushing papers for the rest of eternity anyway.

These thoughts consumed her conscience as the sun rose the following morning and she found herself back at the bleachers, her exhausted and swollen eyes watching the sun as it rose over the field. Closing her eyes against the tears, she whispered aloud,

"This is my last morning as an angel…"

"So, you've decided then?"

Kathleen's voice caused the weary angel to look up, her lower lip trembling,

"I don't know what else to do, Kathleen," She whispered, her voice catching in a sob,

"No one else understands…"

"I know they don't, honey," Kathleen sighed, once again becoming the friend Monica needed her to be right now, in order to finish off this deal which was closing quickly,

"We've always been connected, Mon, you know that, and now we can be again, for the rest of eternity. No more blame, or making mistakes, or hurt feelings-not here, baby. Only good times and happiness. I want my best friend back, Monica…please?"

Monica watched through tear-filled eyes as Kathleen extended her hand from where she stood and the Irish angel knew instantly that all she need do, was to take it, and it would be done.

Her arm shook as she extended it, her sobs coming at full force at the realization of what she was about to do. In a moment, she would fall from Grace, never to return again. Hearing Kathleen whispering words of encouragement, Monica reached out her hand.

But just before her trembling fingers touched those of her once dearest friend, an anguished voice rang out, causing both Monica and Kathleen to jump back in surprise.

"Monica, don't! Please…just don't."

Chapter 13

Andrew sighed softly as he opened his eyes once more, his heart racing at the memory of that moment. He had never been so frightened in his existence as he had been when he had arrived there and has seen Monica reaching for Kathleen's hand. But he had seen the fear and uncertainty on the younger angel's face and had known deep down inside that this was not what she wanted. What she had really wanted was her friend back, and though it had broken his heart, he had made sure that day that Monica knew that Kathleen was no friend. It had hurt her deeply to finally see the truth, but he had resolved to be there to pick up the pieces.

Just before he could finish remembering that horrible and painful day, he felt words fill him that tore at his heart.

"Andrew, if you can hear me-I miss you so much and things are not going well and I'm so discouraged.  
I just really, really miss you, my friend and even though I know I'm not, I feel so alone. I don't even know what my purpose is here any longer; my assignment is missing and the Father hasn't told me anything, and I'm just so tired, Andrew…"

He could feel the despair in her words and he so longed to see her, as it would make them both feel so much better, though he was thankful for this gift of communication provided by the Father.

"You hang in there, sweetheart, all right?" He whispered aloud,

"It won't be long now, Monica and we'll see each other soon. I miss you too, baby girl."

Wiping at a tear that had formed in his eye, he once again turned his thoughts to that time so long ago, when things could easily have had a very different ending…

(Andrew's Flashback)

"Monica, don't…please just don't…" Andrew's heart was racing as he saw what was about to happen and he approached them carefully, lowering his voice,

"You don't really want to do this, Monica. You know you don't."

Monica's reddened and tired eyes met with his, her confusion apparent to him,

"I've ruined everything, Andrew," She whispered, her voice scarcely audible,

"I can't fix these things I've done…"

"Time is running out, Monica," Kathleen admonished, trying to remain calm,

"Are you coming or not? He isn't your friend, but I am and you know that."

Andrew watched as she looked back to Kathleen momentarily but turned to him once more as he started speaking, praying in his heart for the right words,

"You haven't 'ruined everything', Monica. You made a mistake; we all make them and I made one too, by not understanding why you did what you did. But I do now and I'm sorry I didn't see it before. You were trying to protect Kathy from Kathleen the only way you knew how-I see that now."

"He's lying to you, Mon'," Kathleen replied calmly, watching as the dazed Caseworker looked back at her,

"You know he is."

"Angel Girl, listen to me, please," Though he was starting to panic, he kept his voice as soothing as he could, knowing that his next words were going to be hard for her to hear,

"I know you think of Kathleen as your friend, but sweetheart, she isn't your friend anymore. You are an assignment for her, Monica, and that is why she wants you to come with her. She knows what you want to hear, and those are the words she uses to try to convince you that this is the right thing to do. But you know better, Monica, in your heart you know the truth, you just have to face it. I know it's hard and I wish that wasn't so, but it is the truth."

"She isn't my friend?" Monica sobbed softly, her pain-filled eyes never leaving his.

"No, sweetie," He whispered, tears shimmering in his own eyes,

"She doesn't know anymore how to be a friend to anyone."

"It's true, isn't it, Kathleen?" She choked out, turning her attention back to the dark angel.

"Shut up, Andrew!" Kathleen snapped, knowing she was losing this battle,

"He's lying to you, Monica-."

But the Irish angel shook her head, even as she continued to sob,

"No…I don't think he is…you haven't been a friend in a long time, Kathleen…I just didn't want to see that…"

"So what are you saying?" Kathleen glowered, her eyes flashing with anger.

"That…that I chose God, Kathleen…I chose God…" Weeping hysterically, she turned back to Andrew and found herself wrapped up in the security of his arms as she cried out her grief.

As he watched Kathleen vanish from his sight, he held the younger angel as tightly as he dared as he let out the breath he felt that he had been holding for a lifetime. Stroking her tangled auburn hair, he rested his chin on top of her head,

"It's all over now, Angel Girl, it's all over."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," She whimpered, burying her face in the nape of his neck as she shuddered with sobs,

"About all of it…I never meant to…"

"Shhh," Andrew soothed, closing his eyes as tears fell from them,

"I know, sweetie, I know. Some truths are hard to accept, especially when they are about someone you love. I had my own truths to see in this whole thing and I have and I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday. I said things out of anger, not truth, all right?"

She nodded her head as her sobs began to diminish, though he could still feel her trembling over what she had nearly done moments ago.

"Thank you," She whispered shakily, as she raised her head to meet his eyes,

"For being…my friend." Seeing his tears, she reached up to wipe them away,

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're hurting," He replied softly,

"And because for a minute there, I was afraid I was going to lose someone that I have come to care about, very much." As he felt her arms wrap around his waist once more, he sighed in relief, knowing that though she needed time for her heart to heal from her lost friendship with Kathleen, that she would be all right,

"We're meeting Tess at the hotel across the street and I think we could both use a little rest," He said after a moment as he pulled away. Seeing her nod her head, he extended his hand to her and smiled when she wrapped both of her arms around his, resting her cheek against his upper arm as they walked.

(End Flashback)

After hearing Andrew's response drift down to her heart, Monica sighed softly as she remembered that moment when their friendship had nearly been sealed for all eternity. They had grown closer after that and she had known that he had saved her very existence that terrible morning. Though their troubles hadn't been quite over, as there had been one more adventure they had endured that had sealed this angelic friendship for all of eternity.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Justin walked over to the fire and tossed down his backpack,

"You still here, huh?"

"Justin, where have you been? It's nearly daybreak-" She watched him helplessly, wondering if she was ever going to get through to him.

"Doesn't matter, Monica. I was busy and now I'm tired, so as much as I hate to pass up this enlightening conversation, I really need to sleep," Grabbing his shredded blanket, he tossed it over him.

"Justin, when are you going to turn this around? If you stay on the streets and keep taking the risks you are taking, you could die. Don't you see that?" She pleaded with him,

"God doesn't want that for you, but you have to make the choice to make it better and He can help you-."

"If God can help me if I go home, then He can help me if I stay here, right?" Justin snapped,

"What is it, Monica? His way or no way?"

"He wants what is best for you, Justin and being out on the streets is dangerous as are the decisions you make while you are here. He wants to be there for you, but you have to let Him into your heart."

"If He wants to come into my heart, then He knows the way!" Justin grumbled,

"Look Monica, I've had enough of you and your God, all right? So do us all a favor and just get out of my life!"

Tears filled her eyes as she watched him settle down and quickly fall asleep,

"What do I do, Father?" She whispered tearfully,

"He won't listen…"

"Monica."

Sam's voice caused her to jump as she looked up at him, wondering instantly what she had done wrong. Miserably, she watched as he knelt down in front of her.

"You have done nothing wrong," Sam said gently, knowing what she was thinking,

"You have given Justin your best, but it has been decided that now may not be the right time to reach him."

Monica shook her head,

"But Sam, he could die out here and he's just a wee boy-."

"Who isn't ready to hear the truth," He finished, seeing the torment in her eyes,

"The Father is very proud of you, Monica. You've given this case everything you had, but the timing is just not right. You can only give the truth to someone who is willing to hear it and he isn't…not yet," Rising to his feet, he extended a hand to her and helped the weary angel to her feet,

"Effective immediately, you are on a well-deserved vacation, Monica. You need to rest both your body and your spirit after the last seven weeks and the Father knows that. He will instruct you on where to go."

"And Justin?" She whispered, her heart heavy at the thought of leaving him when he really did need help, willing to accept it or not.

"In time, we will try again," Sam explained.

"When that time comes, Sam, do you suppose that maybe…"

"You are on the top of the list of who to send," He smiled, sensing a bit of relief from her. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he surveyed her with a smile. Though filthy from being in human form during the long nights, she was obviously exhausted,

"You've done well. Now go and rest. The Father's orders." As she nodded her head weakly, he vanished from her sight.

Casting one last glance at the sleeping Justin, Monica wiped at her tears,

"I know You'll take care of him, Father," She whispered, as she began walking, wondering where He would lead her.

Chapter 14

Early the next morning, a very exhausted Andrew walked through the doors of the ever-familiar looking cabin and took in his surroundings. He didn't know why the Father had directed him to this spot, but when he heard the unmistakable voice telling him that he had a week long vacation and that he was to do it here, the young angel didn't object. He knew that God had a reason for it and he also knew that he was still incredibly tired and worn out, despite last night when he had tried to get some sleep.

Closing the door behind him and laying the small bag that had been provided by the Father, onto the hard wooden floor, Andrew leaned up against it and took a deep breath before sighing deeply. Closing his green eyes for a brief moment, the Search and Rescue angel soon opened them again and followed the scent of the smell of coffee to the kitchen. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of hope that Monica was there, but soon after he swung open the door and looked inside, disappointment came over him as he saw the empty room.

"So you want me to spend my vacation alone, Father?" He whispered, lowering his head as sadness now came over him. He had hoped the God would allow him to see one of his friends…one in particular; but he reminded himself that when God did something, it was for his own good and the Almighty never made mistakes.

Forcing a small smile on his handsome face, Andrew headed tiredly over to the kitchen counter and picked up a mug that was on it. Taking in the delicious smell of the coffee and being taken back to the memory of when he first realized his best friend's love for this stuff, the angel couldn't help chuckling softly as he poured himself a cup. He then headed over to the table and sat down in it, his body now totally exhausted; closing his eyes once again, he took a small sip of the hot drink before setting it down in front of him. Andrew knew that he was supposed to take a break from everything going on around him, and his job, he still couldn't help wishing that Monica was with him at that moment.

'Please, Father, if it's Your will, let her be here...'

Monica looked up at the small, yet comfortable cabin where she had spent so many days and hours with Andrew and Tess and she let a small smile cross over her tired features. Along with a bit of sadness. She knew that the Father had ordered her to take a break from her assignment and that now wasn't the time to keep pressuring Justin on returning home, but she wished that she didn't have to take that vacation alone.

The Irish angel wished with all of her heart that Andrew was with her.

He always made her smile when she needed it, and she longed to give him a huge bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. She longed to feel his arms wrap around her in return and his loving hands stroking through her auburn hair.

Sighing softly and closing her eyes for a moment, Monica then opened them again and took a step towards the door. Grasping the knob, she smiled as she realized that it was open and she pushed it open with a loud creak. Stepping inside and taking in her surroundings, Monica's smile grew wider as she took in every familiar detail: From the fireplace, to the couch where she had spent many hours in Andrew's arms and even the smell of coffee from the kitchen caught her senses.

Looking down, Monica soon noticed that there was a small bag at her feet and she frowned in curiosity. Kneeling down, she laid her hand against the bag and tilted her head to the side,

'Who's is this?' She wondered, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest with anxiety.

But before she could take a look in it and see whom it belonged to, an all too familiar voice spoke out loud and clear, causing her to jerk her head up in surprise,

"Monica?"

Her brown eyes widened in shock as she saw Andrew standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His blonde hair was disheveled and bags hung underneath his loving, green eyes and tiredness seemed to radiate from him, but she saw the surprise in those eyes she loved so much along with happiness soon following.

"Andrew?" She choked out, rising to her feet as her legs shook. Seeing him nod his head and stepping closer to her, Monica took the next step and although she was exhausted from the past month and a half, she was able to find it in her being to run towards her best friend and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Running her hands through his hair while giving his cheek tiny kisses, Monica's eyes filled with happy tears as she felt Andrew embrace her back with as much strength as she did while his own hands ran through her long hair.

"Monica, you're really here…" She heard him whisper in her ear and she nodded her head while still smiling,

"Baby girl, I missed you so much…"

"Andrew," She whispered back, while still clinging tightly to him and burying her face in the nape of his neck,

"Oh Andrew…"

"Yeah, I'm here, sweetheart…I never expected to see you today," He whispered back as he only continued to hold her, never wanting to let her go again. Giving her another squeeze, Andrew smiled tiredly, yet happily, as he continued,

"I sure have missed holding you, Angel Girl…"

"I know, my friend," She replied, resting her head against his shoulder,

"Me, too. Me, too, Andrew…"

Several moments passed as the two angels only continued to cling to one another, but soon Andrew pulled gently away but kept a grip on her shoulders as he kissed her forehead. Tears fell silently down his ruggedly handsome face and he looked into her face, not completely believing that she was finally back with him again after so many weeks.

"Did you get a vacation, too, Monica?" He asked her as he ushered her over to the couch and they both sat down. Reaching for her hand, he smiled again as he felt her grasping it in her own.

"Yes," She nodded her head in reply,

"He told me to come here, but I thought I would be spending it alone… but I couldn't help hoping with all of my heart that you would be here, too. I just didn't want to get my hopes up, you know?"

"That's how I felt, Angel Girl," Andrew looked into her brown eyes and he immediately saw the tiredness and a slight hint of pain in them,

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Now fully knowing that he was really here with her, after hearing his question of concern for her, Monica nodded her head weakly while speaking,

"Now that you're here, I'm more than all right. I know that my assignment is being taken care of by the Father, Andrew, but I also can't stop thinking about his decisions, you know?"

"I know, Angel Girl…I know," He softly replied before pulling his best friend back into his arms,

"I heard you telling me your feelings and I wanted so much to comfort you. I'm so glad I can do that now, baby girl…"

"You always have, my friend," Monica gave his cheek another kiss as she continued to hug the older angel tightly,

"You always have…I was remembering while we were separated our first assignment together and how close we came to not being where we are now. But it did only make us closer, didn't it?"

"You did the same thing, Monica?" Andrew pulled back in surprise and looked into her doe-like eyes. Seeing the little Irish angel nod her head in answer to his question, he shook his head in wonderment,

"So did I, honey…"

The two angels stared into one another's eyes for several moments and they smiled at each other. Andrew nodded his head in silence and he squeezed his dearest friend's hand tightly,

"Those were some times, Monica, weren't they…?"

Chuckling slightly at the comment, Monica lowered her eyes before meeting his once again,

"Yes, they were. Some I couldn't help laughing at, but then some…some I still find myself crying at. Like when I nearly went with Kathleen because of what happened with Kathy…Andrew, do you realize that after that moment, our friendship has grown even stronger and stronger as time went on?"

Nodding his head, Andrew replied gently,

"I do, sweetie. And I never would have realized that Kathleen would still have the gall to get involved in our assignments after that day…" He shook his head tiredly, the exhaustion showing plainly in his soft eyes, but continued anyway,

"But then I remember that day when…" He stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at his lap.

"What, Andrew?" Monica whispered, giving his hand another squeeze, forcing him to look back up at her and she met his eyes with hers,

"What do you remember?"

"That day when I realized how very much a part of me you had become, Angel Girl," He whispered as another tear escaped his eye and slipped onto his cheek,

"Remember that day of the snowstorm?"

Silence was then brought upon the two friends and Monica smiled weakly before gripping Andrew's hand with both of hers. No words were spoken between them at that moment as they remembered that day they never thought they would forget.

**Chapter 15**

(Flashback)

"It's really getting hard to see out there," Andrew remarked, flipping on the high beams on the caddy to see if it made a difference in trying to see the road through the heavily falling snowstorm.

Monica glanced at him worriedly, before looking back out the window,

"I heard someone say earlier today this is supposed to be the storm of the decade," She remarked, managing a smile despite the concern she felt over the driving conditions,

"I'll bet if Tess had known that you would not have her car right now."

"I bet you're right, Angel Girl," He chuckled, glancing at her quickly before turning serious once again as he gazed out the window,

"We should have pulled over at that service station back there a few minutes ago. I can't even see the road anymore, yet alone try to find this assignment," He turned the steering wheel sharply as the car began to slide towards nearby trees, but was able to gain control once more. Glancing over at his friend once more, he could tell she had paled during the last few seconds,

"You okay?"

Monica nodded her head as she let out a deep breath,

"There must be someplace up ahead that we can stop, don't you think?"

"I sure hope so," Andrew replied, feeling the strain on his eyes from trying to see the road despite the hundreds of flakes hitting the windshield, when it reminded him of a movie he had once seen where the space ship went into light speed. The flakes through the darkness looks like millions of little stars and he had to focus especially hard to pay attention to the road.

It was at that moment that Tess' "baby" decided to stall completely and with an aggravated sigh, Andrew threw it into park and turned the key in the ignition.

The car responded in silence.

"This doesn't sound good," He muttered softly, as he tried the key once more and noticed that the engine didn't even turn over. Zipping up his coat, he looked over at his friend,

"I' m going to take a look under the hood. Stay put, okay? It's cold out there."

Seeing her nod, he got out of the car, and closed the door behind him. Monica watched as he lifted the hood to the caddy, as she shivered slightly now that the heat in the car was gone. Seeing him slam the hood back down on the car, she winced, deciding that must not be good news.

"I think it's the battery," He informed her as he got back in and shut the door, rubbing his hands together to try to warm them once more.

It was quiet for a moment, before Monica spoke up, her Irish brogue tinged with concern,

"What do we do, Andrew?"

He was silent for another moment, appearing to be deep in thought. When he finally spoke his words were carefully measured, knowing he was going to be met with an argument,

"We can't stay here till the storm is over, as it isn't supposed to end for a day or so. That service station was only about a mile back the road and I'm sure I can find it. Someone there will be able to help and I'll come back for you."

"What?" She cried out, looking into his eyes,

"Andrew, you are not going out in this storm alone-."

"Monica, it is freezing out there and my coat is a little heavier than yours. It won't take me long, Angel Girl," He replied patiently.

"How long?" She asked shakily, not liking this arrangement at all.

"No more than an hour and a half, I would think. You stay here and keep as warm as you can. There's a blanket in the back seat-."

"Which you are taking with you," Monica retorted, trying hard not to cry.

"No, sweetie," Andrew persisted, reaching for her hand to try and calm her,

"I'll be walking and that will keep me fairly warm, but you're going to get cold," Reaching into the back seat, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shivering form. He could see the frightened tears welling up in her brown eyes and he managed a smile,

"I'll be okay, sweetheart. I'll be back within two hours," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch he always carried and handed it to her,

"You can time me." He added with a wink.

Unable to smile, she moved to hug him tightly,

"Please be careful…please?"

"I will, Monica," He replied softly, squeezing her tightly, his own concern for her beginning to surface as he felt the coldness in the car now,

"I won't be long." Softly touching her cheek one last time, he got out of the car and got his bearings, knowing he needed to stay in as straight a line as possible. He only hoped he could find the station.

Monica watched him go through tear-filled eyes until she could no longer see him. Glancing at his watch and seeing that it was 6:55, she closed it and placed it in her jacket pocket, then pulled the blanket more snugly around her,

"Please Father, keep him safe."

(End Flashback)

"Feel better?" Andrew asked a little while later as Monica came down the steps after a hot shower and a change into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

"Much," She replied with a tired smile,

"I've spent more time sitting in the dirt these last seven weeks…"

He chuckled softly as she joined him on the floor where he had spread out a comforter and pillows in front of the fire, amazed by how much better his mood was now. Though still tired, he had now had that "all is right with the world" feeling once more. Leaning up against the couch, he watched as she lay on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands as she watched the flames dance contentedly,

"I almost forgot to tell you…Patrick and Carol had their twin girls last week."

She turned surprised eyes to him and smiled happily,

"And you were there?"

"Rough delivery, but she came though fine and the babies are beautiful," Andrew smiled in return.

"Gosh, was that really only nine months ago?" Monica wondered aloud, feeling like that assignment had been so long ago. She shook her head in wonderment as she continued to steadily meet his eyes,

"So how about you, my friend? Tess told me you'd been extremely busy the last few weeks. Are you holding up all right?"

"It was rough-one rescue after another and a few days it was hard to find time to breath," He admitted, remembering the stress of the last few weeks,

"And missing my best friend didn't help a whole lot either."

"I know," She replied softly, her eyes holding a trace of sadness,

"There were so many nights I sat alone by the fire in that homeless lot and just wanted so badly to talk to you about Justin. I just really missed you."

"Ditto," He responded gently as they exchanged a look that only the closest of friends could share,

"Hot chocolate?" He asked, rising to his feet.

"That would be lovely," Monica smiled,

"Do you need help?"

"Nope, stay put-I'll only be a few minutes," Going into the kitchen, he stirred the mixture he had made up while she had been in the shower. He smiled to himself as he poured two mugs for them and then wondered if she wanted marshmallows. Heading back into the living room, he stopped short and smiled, for his friend was fast asleep, her arm curled around her pillow and the flames from the fire picking up the reddest parts of her hair.

He turned back to the kitchen and poured the cocoa back into the pan, knowing it would keep till morning, before returning to the living room and tenderly covering her with a heavy quilt. Feeling tired himself, he laid down across from her and watched her for a moment as his eyelids grew heavy. Reaching over, he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, smiling as she sleepily inched closer to him, until she had abandoned the pillow for his chest and had groggily covered him as well with the quilt.

Watching as she immediately fell back into peaceful slumber, Andrew too, closed his eyes as he whispered,

"Sweet dreams, baby girl."

Chapter 16

Monica awoke from a sound sleep right before dawn break and she rolled over onto her side, smiling as she saw Andrew right next to her. The quilt that had been wrapped around them both was now hanging off to the side and her best friend's head was leaning up against his arm, which was stretched out in front of him. Although the younger angel never awoke this early before, she couldn't help smiling as she saw the sun starting to peak through the curtains and she rose to her feet, making sure to not disturb Andrew.

Stretching her arms over her head, Monica smiled before leaning down and giving her friend's forehead a light kiss before heading over towards the back sliding glass door near the kitchen and stepping out onto the patio. Turning her brown eyes to the sky and watching the sunrise above the mountains, Monica's heart filled with happiness. Usually during this time in the morning, the angel knew that she was always cranky before her daily cup of coffee, but this time she couldn't find anything to be "cranky" about.

Her best friend was finally with her again and this beautiful sunrise filled with lovely shades of lavender, purple, orange and blue, was a gift from Above, she knew that. And maybe even seeing this lovely sunrise that early in the morning would cause Justin to rethink his decisions and maybe even believe that God did really exist and this was just a glimpse of His love.

"Whatcha doing out here, Angel Girl?"

Andrew's tired voice spoke out from behind her and Monica turned around to look at her friend's sleepy face. His hair was tangled and his clothes were wrinkled and just the sight caused the angel to giggle, especially when she saw a little piece of hair sticking up from behind his blonde head.

"Watching the sunrise," She managed to get out between her giggles, watching as her best friend raised an eyebrow at her,

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Deciding to ignore what the other angel was chuckling about, which he thought was because of the way he looked in the morning; Andrew came up behind his dearest friend and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on the top of he head and smiled as he felt her take his hands and lean up against him into his strong arms. Moving his head to rest on her left shoulder, Andrew turned his green eyes to those of Monica and met them, both angels smiling brightly.

"It is beautiful, Monica," He replied, turning to look at the lovely shades of color given by God Himself,

"But I am surprised you're up this early in the morning…and this cheerful. Usually you're not like this until after you've had your morning cup of coffee, Angel Girl…"

Playfully nudging him in the ribs and smirking at her best friend, Monica then leaned back into him while continuing to hold onto his soft hands,

"I think the Father woke me up this early is because He wanted me to see this view…Just look how the sun rises over the mountains, Andrew. It's like He's telling me that everything is going to be okay with Justin and that He'll take care of him for me…I really believe that now, Andrew, I do."

"And I'm glad," Andrew smiled down at her again before releasing her and walking over to the railing on the porch, leaning over it. He immediately saw Monica following his movements and joined him there,

"You know, it always amazes me, Angel Girl…"

"What does?" She questioned, turning to look at him.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly and briefly looking at Monica, Andrew spoke softly,

"I dreamt again about when we first became close last night, Monica. Those memories are all that's been on my mind lately and it still amazes me that the Father gave us this unique gift of being able to tell each other anything without even saying something. I don't know…it's sort of hard to explain, but I'm sure you know it, too. I feel like I don't have to say anything and you immediately know what I'm feeling or thinking. That always amazes me, even to this day…and also that He has given me the very best friend I could ever ask for."

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, Monica leaned closer to her friend and wrapped an arm around his waist. She gave him a loving smile and he returned it before wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders. Silence followed as the two angels continued staring at the Father's beautiful gift to them this morning.

Monica finally broke the silence as she continued holding onto him,

"Remember when Tess' car broke down in the middle of that snowstorm, Andrew? And you had to go and get help? At first, I was worried about what TESS would think…her baby breaking down in the middle of nowhere and you behind the wheel…" Unable to resist, she chuckled and turned laughing eyes to her dearest friend, who was laughing along with her, but she saw his eyes turn serious again as he listened,

"I never would have thought that you leaving to get us some help would scare me that much…so much that I thought I would lose you for the first time. That's when I realized how much I was starting to love you…"

(Flashback)

After a half hour of waiting in the car, Monica was getting more than antsy and although she still had the quilt wrapped snugly around her, she couldn't stop shivering. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay warm or even stay calm again, until Andrew returned.

'He promised me he would be back…' She reminded herself, taking out the pocket watch and looking at it for what seemed like the millionth time,

'And it's only been 30 minutes, Monica…Stay calm. He'll be back, you know he will be. He can take care of himself and he's much more experienced that you are, so he knows what he's doing…'

"But what if he gets lost, though?" She whispered allowed, fingering the gold watch in her hands. She remembered how a few weeks ago, her friend had told her that a very special assignment of his had given him this as a "going away" present and whenever she saw him look at it, she couldn't stop smiling as she saw him smile. The two had grown very close over the course of the past few months and it just amazed her.

But she also knew that it didn't amaze Tess; just seeing the look in her supervisor's own brown eyes when the three were together and she and Andrew teased each other constantly…the look said it all. 'She must have had it on the Highest Authority then…' She grinned slightly, but sadness still lurked on her face.

"Oh Andrew, please hurry back…" She pleaded with him, raising her eyes to the ceiling of the car before turning around in her seat and gulping as she saw the snow coming down even harder and she could barely see the road anymore; all was white and it scared the Irish angel to her very core.

"Father…I know that You wouldn't give me this friendship with him just to have it taken away so quickly…Please, please bring him back safely; keep him safe. Oh Father, I miss him already, and it hasn't even been an hour yet…" Sucking in a sharp breath, the angel waited for a reply for several moments.

But didn't hear any.

Nothing except for the rain that had started to fall outside, mixing in with the snow. Monica couldn't stop the tears in her brown eyes as she saw this and just the thought of her friend out in this weather by himself tore her heart to pieces…especially without anything to keep him really warm. 'He should have taken this with him…' She fingered the quilt that was still around her with her hands nervously,'  
'He needs it now more than ever…and I need him, Father…'

Finally speaking up louder again, Monica questioned Him,

"Father, why aren't You answering me? When will he be back? And…will he be all right?"

But like before, there was no reply.

(End Flashback)

**Chapter 17**

(Flashback)

Andrew walked as purposefully as he could through the snow, trying to stay in as straight a line as he could. He had thought he would be able to follow the tire tracks they had made in getting to where the car was now, but the snow was falling so steadily, he didn't have that as a guide for very long, before the tracks were no longer visible.

Even with his gloves on, his fingers still felt the effects of the cold air and he buried them deeper into his coat pockets as he trudged onward. It worried him that he no point of reference for how long he had been gone, but Monica had been so frightened, he thought the watch and giving her a time limit would calm her a little. Now, though, he had to try to stick by that time limit he had given to her.

He had to smile as he thought about the young Caseworker, who over the last few months had worked her way into his heart. After the encounter with Kathleen, though she had grieved hard for a few days, she had eventually come around. She had been able to keep her position as Caseworker, though both he and Tess had given her a gentle lecture about sometimes needing to listen to the Father before her own heart. From that day forward, the threesome had worked together on many occasions, and he had found that he looked forward to the times when he got to work with her. He was now always greeted with a warm hug from her and a thankful smile at seeing him again.

He had found she had a mischievous side and enjoyed giving him a gentle teasing about anything and everything. As he had gotten to know her better, he had also found out that she had a natural curiosity and was always filled with questions about human nature, but unlike Tess, who often grew frustrated with her young charge, Andrew answered each question patiently, enjoying watching her learning process.

Andrew shivered from the cold as he tried to judge just how much further the station should be and trying to estimate about how long he had been gone and he ventured maybe an hour. That only left him 30 minutes to try to find the station and then 30 minutes to get back to Monica before panic would set in with her. Drawing in a deep breath, he did all he could to quicken his steps.

The rain mixed with snow now made it impossible for Monica to see out the windows of the caddy, the blanket of snow atop the car now making the interior considerably darker. She shivered, her teeth chattering as she gazed once more at the pocket watch and saw that the two-hour mark was approaching.

"Andrew, where are you?" She whispered tearfully, listening as the mixture of ice and snow hit the roof of the car.

At that moment a terrible realization hit her. With the rain freezing, it could very well freeze shut the car doors and trap her in here. Reaching for the door handle she pulled it and gave a small push, then gave a frightened cry when it hardly budged. Trying to calm herself and assuring herself that it had given a little, she leaned her weight into it and pushed harder. Still not getting anywhere, she began to pound on it with her shoulder until it ached, but finally the door gave way and she nearly toppled out into the snow as it opened.

Her heart racing, she climbed out of the car, the quilt still wrapped around her and turned to face the road where her friend had departed. Trying to see through the snow for any sign of headlights, she found herself growing more desperate as she saw nothing but snow and darkness. The silence now seemed deafening and gazing down, she realized that the snow now covered any tracks he had made when he left. It was almost as if he had never been with her to begin with.

"Now don't start falling apart," She scolded herself aloud, walking around the car in an effort to keep warm. Glancing once more at his watch however, she felt tears fill her eyes.

9:15

(End Flashback)

"Where on earth did you learn how to make cocoa?" Monica asked as she sat across the table from her friend later that morning, after both had showered and dressed,

"This is delicious, Andrew."

"A past assignment taught me," He replied, setting down his own cup,

"Just one of my many hidden talents," He added with a wink, his green eyes twinkling mischievously,

"Hope that shirt is nice and warm."

She giggled, looking smug over the fact that she had conned him out of his favorite flannel shirt for the day. Though several sizes too large for her small frame, hanging almost to her knees, it was warm and comfortable, as the early days of spring in the mountains were still somewhat cool,

"It is. Thank you for the loan."

"Like I had a choice," He retorted, though a smile played on his lips,

"And you accuse me of having a puppy dog look? You have one all your own, Miss Wings."

"You could have said 'no'," Monica answered, laughing again as he rolled his eyes, her dark eyes filled with contentment that she had not felt for a long time. A vacation with her best friend was almost like a spiritual retreat; it was easy and comforting for whatever had been resting heavily on her mind,

"Isn't it funny how everything happened to get us to this point?" She mused aloud, resting her chin in her hand,

"I mean, I started out hardly able to stand the sight of you and now look at us. At the time, I couldn't imagine having felt closer to any other angel other than Kathleen. But other than that time on Erin's porch, everything has been more or less perfect." She hesitated, seeing a pained look cloud his handsome features and she reached for his hand, knowing how much he hated remembering that time,

"I'm sorry," She said softly, not wanting anything to mar this day.

He managed a small smile as he sighed and held tightly to her hand,

"It still amazes me that you can just accept what happened that day now that it is over."

"Because I forgave you a long time ago, Andrew," Monica replied gently, her eyes never leaving his,

"But I don't think you've ever forgiven yourself."

"How can I, Angel Girl?" He asked in a whisper as he held her gaze,

"When you are human and have nightmare, you dream of Denise and Kathleen. For me, it is that day, that moment on that porch that comes to my mind. I see that look on your face, that look of sheer devastation and betrayal so deep, that not even I can fathom how you could have ever forgiven me for it," He lowered his eyes, knowing she was giving him the opportunity to speak his heart about it,

"And because of that one moment of anger that I didn't even know I was capable of, you were gone for four years, blaming yourself for everything until it snowballed into that night I found you sitting on my bed in this cabin, crying your eyes out…all because of that one terrible action on that porch that day. So, to answer your question, Monica, no, I have never forgiven myself for bringing one I love with all my heart, so much pain."

With tears in her eyes, Monica watched as his shoulders shuddered and tears made their way down his face, and she got up from her chair and walked around behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Kissing the side of his head, she just held him for several moments as she tried to think of the right words to say to relieve this several year old torment for him,

"You know," She whispered softly into his ear,

"Just like the Father forgives all his children, I forgave you, Andrew. It was a horrible moment, but I also know it was a moment that will never happen again. I've said words to you before in anger that carried the same sting as your actions on that porch that day, and you've always forgiven me and I never had any doubts of that forgiveness. I've lied to you and taken you for granted before and countless other things that I wish more than anything that I could take back. But even as angels, we don't have the ability to turn back time and undo those things we've done wrong. Instead, we have to learn from them and we learn to be careful in knowing that it is easy to take anger out on those we love the most," Releasing him, she moved to kneel down beside of his chair and she took his hands up in her own. She waited until he finally met her gaze once more before she continued,

"You and I learned because of that day, that friendship is not only a gift, but a fragile one that has to be treated with love and respect. We also learned, I believe, that some things are just not meant to be separated-like you and I and that no matter how terrible something is, our friendship is strong enough to overcome it. Andrew, those four years I was gone were not spent in anger at you. They were spent MISSING you and in trying to find a way to make things right again, because, well, I couldn't bear the thought of it ending any other way. You are so much a part of me that sometimes I don't feel complete without you. Please let it go, my friend and release yourself from this guilt, if for no other reason than because I can't bear to see you hurting, but even better yet, because it is over and all is indeed, forgiven."

Through tears, Andrew nodded his head as he rose to his feet, pulling her up with him so he could hold her tightly as he released the remainder of his tears. He closed his eyes as he heard her whisper,

"I love you, Andrew," and he had to smile as with those simple words, he finally felt the burden releasing itself from his heart.

Chapter 18

Monica continued to hold tightly to her best friend as he released the remainder of his tears and allowed this 22-year old burden to be released from him. She didn't hear him say anything, except for the soft sobs against her shoulder. Running her hand lovingly through his blonde hair while rubbing his back with the other one, the Irish angel smiled tearfully as she felt the tension leave Andrew's body right then; but she only continued to hold him, not letting him go just yet.

"You know, my friend," She whispered into his ear,

"I believe that another reason the Father brought us back together was so that you could heal from this. He wanted you to forgive yourself and know completely that I forgave you and that there was no doubt in your mind. I love you so much, Andrew, just so much and nothing will change that…"

"Right back atcha, sweetheart," He choked out in reply, a tearful chuckle in his voice. Feeling her friend pull gently away and grasp her hands up in his, Monica held tightly to them as she looked into his eyes while he spoke,

"Thank you, Monica…thank you. You-you've done it once again…"

"Done what?" The younger angel tilted her head to the side, confused, as she awaited an answer from him.

" Helped me," He replied softly as he sat back down in the chair, but continued to hold his friend's hands,

"The last time you did this was during the whole thing with Brianna…" Smiling slightly at the mention of the female Angel of Death he had encountered several months ago, and seeing Monica smile back in return, Andrew continued,

"I had thought all of that was my fault…especially the whole disaster with Denise and Kathleen, baby. But you and Rose helped me out-and now…you just did it again. You're always there when I need you, Monica, and I don't know how I can repay you-"

"Who said you have to repay me?" She interrupted gently, feeling tears falling from her brown eyes again,

"You've done the same for me plenty of times, more than I can count, and I just hate seeing you hurting so much, Andy…You're my dearest friend in this world aside from the Father, and nobody can replace you or take your place."

"Nor you, baby girl," Andrew whispered back, reaching a hand out and touching her cheek with the back of it. He closed his green eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath and when he finally opened them, Monica's own eyes widened as she saw a playful look on his handsome face now,

"And right now, we have another matter to discuss, Angel Girl. When do I get my favorite shirt back?"

Finding herself start to giggle uncontrollably at that statement, Monica leaped to her feet and answered with,

"Never, Angel Boy!"

Pretending to be annoyed with his friend, Andrew followed and rose to his feet, watching as Monica scampered towards the living room but not before turning around and laughing at him. Rolling his green eyes to the ceiling, Andrew tore after the squealing angel and into the living room. As soon as he came after her, however, he was greeted with a pillow over the head from her; blinking his eyes several times before turning around and seeing Monica standing off to the side with her pillow in her hand, Andrew got his famous mischievous look in his eyes and whispered threateningly,

"Okay, no fair using a pillow, Miss Wings!"

"Says who?" Monica laughed once again before racing around the couch, Andrew following on her heels. She wasn't fast enough however, as she suddenly felt her friend grasp her around the waist and pull her close to him. Pretending to struggle, but all the while giggling, Monica finally turned around and threw her arms once again around his neck.

"Oh, how I love you Angel Girl," She heard him whisper into her ear and she smiled sweetly,

"You're the greatest…"

"And I thought I was a handful to you and Tess," Monica chuckled in response as she felt her friend pull back from the hug. Grasping his hand in her own as he lead her over to the couch, the Irish angel smiled as they sat down side by side on the couch.

"You? A handful? Never…" Andrew teased her, but winked to let her know he was only kidding,

"Seriously, Angel Girl…I keep thinking about when we were lost in that snowstorm and I really started to worry about you-"

"Worry about me?" Monica interrupted, ribbing him in the side with her elbow playfully,

"You were the one that was gone for ages!" But upon seeing the look on her best friend's face, Monica turned serious,

"You never told me this…"

"I did tell you after we found one another that I was glad you were okay, but I was too chicken to tell you that I thought if I didn't return to you soon…something would happen to you." Andrew concluded in a serious voice.

Shaking her head in awe, Monica replied in a whisper,

"It seems that was the beginning of our being able to tell if one of us was in trouble…Although we both got out of it all right, I thought you had frozen out there that night and I was just realizing that you were slowly working on becoming my dearest friend."

"Ditto, Monica," Andrew said, nodding. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to his side, the two angels gazed at the fire in front of them while Andrew whispered again,

"Ditto…"

(Flashback)

Andrew had now been walking for over 2 hours and by now he didn't even know where he was at. Fear flowed through him as he wrapped his jacket tighter around his shivering body and although he wore a pair of gloves on his hands, his fingers felt like ice cubes.

'I shouldn't have left Monica there all alone…now she's probably worried sick about me! And I can't say I blame her; I promised her I'd be back in 2 hours at the latest,' He silently berated himself, looking around him, but seeing nothing but blankets of white snow, now mixed with rain. It was almost impossible to see now and his entire body seemed frozen.

'Oh Andrew, you should have listened to what the Father had planned for you! Now look what's happened…Oh, Monica…I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone like that…' His legs shook from the cold and now he could barely feel his toes, but he only continued to push himself onwards, reminding himself that he couldn't be too far off track. The station should only be just a few more miles and they could go from there…and get back to his friend,

'Monica…' He tried to connect with the younger, more inexperienced angel,

'I won't be that much longer, I promise you that…I'm almost there…'

But little did he know that was far from the truth.

(End Flashback)

**Chapter 19**

Andrew approached the sliding glass back door of the cabin early that evening, his expression slightly concerned as he saw his dear friend leaning on the desk, her gentle expression pensive. They had talked most of the day away, catching up mostly on his Search and Rescue assignments, before he had asked her about Justin. She had sighed softly before explaining all that had transpired with her young assignment, the risks he took, the way he ignored her some days and finally her deep concern the last night he had not come back till nearly dawn, so Andrew now had a feeling as to what she was thinking about.

He debated leaving her alone, wondering if she wanted space, but then thought better of it. They both knew she had been alone with her thoughts for most of the last seven weeks, so now was the time for talking it through.

He opened the door quietly and walked out to where she stood, and leaned against the railing beside of her. He saw her eyes flash in thankful recognition, though she remained quiet, and he followed her gaze to the setting of the sun over the mountains, taking in the majestic beauty of the brilliant colors as it began its decent.

"This morning you said you knew God was in control, Monica, and that He was taking care of Justin," He said gently a few minutes later.

Sighing softly, she nodded her head, her gaze still fixed on the mountains that stretched out before them,

"I know I did, and I do know that. It's just…hard."

"What is, baby girl?" He prodded softly, knowing she needed to talk, but knowing her well enough to know that the words would come when she was ready to speak them and not a moment before.

The sounds of the crickets filled the air for a few moments, as she struggled for words,

"I know I didn't fail, Andrew…I know that and Sam made it very clear, but it wasn't a win for the Father either, you know? I've never walked away from an assignment before that was not resolved; I've never been told to walk away before and that wee one needs an angel more than any child I've ever met."

"And you know that there are still angels looking out for him, Monica. The Father doesn't leave any of His children alone," He replied, his eyes flashing concern when she turned tear-filled eyes to him.

"But why not me, Andrew? I've been with him for seven weeks now and suddenly he has other angels instead of me?"

"The angels Justin has now are Guardian angels, sweetheart, not Caseworkers. They aren't going to try to change his mind about God or about going home, but are only going to watch out for him, nothing more. And as far as you being asked to walk away…" He smiled tenderly at her as he moved to touch her cheek,

"Monica, I know you so well and can see when your spirit is just plain exhausted, like it is right now. You've spent seven weeks with this young man, who rejected you and God time and time again, and I know that hurts. You get so attached to them, sweetie, that walking away for a while is never an option for you, and I love that about you, but you were hitting a brick wall with this one, Angel Girl, and you and Justin both needed a break," Seeing her nod her head sadly, he moved to wrap his arms around her, feeling her sigh once again as she rested her cheek against his shoulder,

"Sam told you that you would be the first to go when the time is right, and by then, Justin will have had some time to think and you'll be rested up again and ready to be there for him when that time comes."

Monica closed her eyes briefly, at this moment loving him so much it hurt. He always knew what to tell her to ease her troubled heart and she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Father for giving her his friendship,

"I'm so glad you're here," She whispered, her voice shaking with the conviction of that statement,

"Andrew, there are just no words to tell you how much you mean to me. I wish I had a way to tell you, but I don't…I just don't."

"I already know, Angel Girl," He whispered in return,

"And you don't need words to tell me. You do it a hundred times a day, Monica, with something as simple as a look that speaks volumes. So, don't you worry about words, okay? I know what's in your heart."

"I know you do," Pulling away, she managed a smile, feeling a bit better after confiding in him and hearing his advice. She knew he was right-her spirit was weary after all of Justin's rejection and she needed time to make it whole again and if anyone could help her do that other than the Father, it was Andrew. Of that she was certain.

"How about I rustle us up some grub?" He asked her with a wink, smiling as she laughed at his cowboy impression.

"You cooked breakfast, Andrew…I'll take care of dinner." She protested with a giggle.

"But I insist, little lady," He replied with a grin, before turning serious once more,

"Let me take care of you tonight, Angel Girl, okay? You can do the cooking tomorrow, but tonight, I think you deserve a little spoiling."

Feeling tears in her eyes at his offer, she nodded her head,

"Thank you, Andrew. That's really sweet, but I'm okay."

"Well then, just humor me," He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her back inside,

"Besides, I enjoy spoiling my favorite little Angel Girl from time to time."

True to his word, Andrew cooked a wonderful meal and insisted on cleaning up as well, ordering her upstairs for a hot soak in the tub while he did so. Now he sat on the couch, Monica stretched out with her head resting on his leg as he stroked her hair gently, as they watched the fire in compatible silence for a few minutes.

"I was so scared out in that blizzard without you," Monica finally broke the silence, sighing contentedly at the feel of his hand going through her hair,

"I was just so worried about you and so scared…"

"Now you never told me that," He smiled down at her gently.

"Well, I was…it was so cold, Andrew and so dark and I knew I had to do something…"

(FLASHBACK)

Monica paced around the car another 50 or so times before looking at the pocket watch again, wanting to break down and sob when she saw Andrew had been gone nearly three hours.

"Oh Father, what has happened to him? Please tell me! I can't bear this any longer!"

Still getting no response, she knew she couldn't just wait here any longer. Tearfully, she looked down the road from which her friend had departed and pulling the quilt tighter around her body, which was shivering from fear and cold, she began walking.

The snow was deep, her progress was slow and she could feel the cold biting at her hands and feet as her hiking boots were soon soaking wet. She didn't even realize as she trudged on that she had started to cry, so great was her concern for her friend and terrible images filled her mind.

What if he had fallen and hurt himself? What if he was unconscious and the snow had covered him and she had walked right by him and never had known it? These along with other terrible images played in the young Caseworker's mind as she kept walking, weeping and praying for his safety.

She never should have allowed him to go out in this alone. She should have insisted on staying with him. They could have taken care of each other and not have to worry if the other was all right.

"Why didn't I do that?" She berated herself as she leaned up against a tree to rest for a moment, closing her eyes miserably for a few moments. Upon opening them, she realized that her tracks had already been covered with snow, and now, tired, scared and confused, she had no idea which way she had been walking.

Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest,

"I'm lost," She whispered aloud to herself, trying to remain calm enough to gather her sense of direction, but the fact was that she didn't have a sense of direction-something Andrew often teased her about, saying she could get lost inside of a paper bag.

She began to laugh at that thought, but broke down into tears instead as her frightened, Irish voice rang out through the silence,

"Andrew!"

Chapter 20

"…I didn't think I would ever find you, Andrew," Monica whispered, her head still resting on his lap and his gentle hands still stroking her auburn hair,

"Terrible thoughts kept running through my head about what could possibly have happened to you…and the coldness of that weather didn't help any…"

"I felt the same way, baby," Andrew whispered back, tucking a lose strand of hair behind his friend's ear. Letting out a soft chuckle, he shook his head as he remembered,

"I still can't believe, though, that I was so set on believing that I wasn't lost, but that I had just took a wrong turn and would soon find my way to the station."

Not sure whether to laugh along with him at the memory of both of them not having any sense of direction, or to cry at the thought that she had nearly lost him, the younger angel decided to do both…just like she had done as she had called out his name in desperation so very long ago.

A slight laugh escaped her lips, but a few tears came with it. Her head still rested on his lap, Monica's tears fell onto the fabric of her best friend's jeans and she squeezed his hand that wasn't stroking her hair with all of her strength.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He helped the Irish angel sit up straight and was shocked to see the tears in her brown eyes,

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

Instead of replying, however, Monica let go of his hand and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Trying to get her tears under control and to tell him her thoughts, the angel let out a shaky sigh as she felt his own arms wrap around her shoulders and he continued stroking her long hair,

"Andrew, sometimes remembering this is so hard…This was the first time I had thought I would lose you and I know now that wasn't the last. Sometimes when I remember this day, I smile as I recall that was the day I realized how much I cared about you and loved you, but I was also so frightened, Andrew."

"I know, Angel Girl…It wasn't until after 4 hours had passed that I knew I was lost and that's when I really grew scared myself."

Andrew stopped talking for a moment and laid a soft kiss on Monica's head and just rocked her gently as she continued to hold tightly to him. He found that she had stopped shaking so much from the memory and he sighed in relief.

"I can't remember, though, how we found each other again, Andrew…" She murmured somewhat sleepily,

"After this happened…I tried to erase this from my mind as much as I could because I didn't want to remember it, and although I was still able to remember what led up to us being separated, the memory of us finding each other has always been a total blank. But now I want to remember it…How did we find one another again, Andrew?"

Smiling weakly down at his best friend as he continued rocking her in his arms, Andrew spoke,

"After the afternoon had started to turn to evening and I knew that there was no way I could find that station, especially since it was so dark and cold out now, the Father directed me to a cabin a lot smaller than this one…and later on, the next day, I would find you in a similar spot…"

(Flashback)

4 hours later…

"…Father, I know that I'm lost now," Andrew whispered to the stillness as he felt like he was going to collapse from the cold any minute. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open and to not fall to his knees and sleep in the snow, knowing that wouldn't be wise on his part, the Angel of Death whispered to the quietness around him,

"Oh Father, take care of Monica for me…I shouldn't have left her in that car alone, but I know that I can't take that back; please be with her and please help me to stay strong…It must be past Midnight and I can't go on much further…"

Closing his green eyes and letting his breath out, shivering again from the rain and snow that continued to fall around him, Andrew waited for a reply and just as he felt about ready to give up, he felt gentle hands ushering him along and speaking soothingly to him to continue onwards, that there was shelter nearby and he could take comfort in knowing that Monica would find shelter for herself, too.

"I am with you both, My beloved angel," The Father spoke lovingly to Andrew as he forced himself to continue walking,

"Know that I am with you always even unto the ends of the Earth and you and Monica will be safe, for I will never leave you or forsake you."

Turning his head to the left, Andrew nearly collapsed in relief as his tired eyes came to rest on a small log cabin right up ahead of him. As tears of utmost relief fell from his eyes, the young Angel of Death headed as fast as his near frozen feet would allow, up to the cabin and to the steps. As he finally came to the door, Andrew opened it with cold fingers and was happy to see that it opened easily.

Stepping inside, his legs now nearly giving in underneath him, Andrew closed the door behind him and leaned up against the wooden door. Tiredness overcame his human body and he found himself sinking to the hard floor and just as he felt ready to give in to the sleep, he whispered weakly to the quiet cabin.

"Monica, I'm so sorry…"

(End Flashback)

Andrew glanced down at his friend and smiled slightly as he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms once again, just as he finished talking. Moving as to not wake her up, the blonde angel gently pulled away and wrapped an arm around underneath her right arm and the other underneath her legs and gently picked her up. Standing to his own feet carefully, Andrew laid a loving kiss on Monica's forehead and felt a tear form in his eye as he saw a sweet smile cross the coffee drinking angel's face as his lips brushed her soft skin. Watching quietly as her head drifted to the side and came to rest on his left shoulder, Andrew held her even closer to him as he walked up the stairs to the second floor of the cabin.

Nudging the door to his room open with his foot, Andrew headed over to the bed set up near the window which looked out over the star-filled sky, and lovingly laid Monica down on it. Grabbing a quilt off of the nearby rocking chair and covering her with it, he then reached for the angel bear that was set up on the light stand. Still making sure as to not wake her up from her sleep, Andrew was about to leave the stuffed bear by her side, but smiled as he saw her reach her hands out for it in her sleep and took it in her arms tightly. Another smile crossed her pretty face and she curled up into a ball, but not before tiredly reaching for his hand.

The tear that had formed in his eye earlier now making its way down his cheek, Andrew reached for her offered hand and squeezed it gently in his. Not really feeling the slightest bit tired as long as Monica slept peacefully, he kept an eye on her as he slept, the smile never leaving his face.

**Chapter 21**

Monica awoke late the following morning and sleepily opened her eyes, seeing that she was up in Andrew's room. Looking across from her, she could see her friend in the other bed across from her, still fast asleep. Smiling softly at the peaceful look on his face, she stretched slowly, before sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Seeing the angel bear, laying near her pillow, she picked it up gently, her eyes shining with the memory of when Andrew had given this to her. Setting him back down on the bed, she stood up and moved to carefully readjust the quilt over her friend, before just gazing down at him for a moment. With a feather light touch, she smoothed back his tousled, blonde hair as she whispered words to yet another song she had heard when she was on the streets, following Justin around,

"Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength

And I want to thank you now for all those ways

You were right there for me"

Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making sure to not disturb his rest,

"I love you, my dearest friend," She added softly, before slipping quietly out the bedroom door and closing it behind her.

An hour later, having showered and dressed, Monica carried a breakfast tray back up the steps, being careful that nothing spilled. Opening the door to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw he had just woken up,

"Good morning," She told him cheerfully, moving to set the tray down on his bed.

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise,

"What's all this, Angel Girl?" He asked, surveying the tray, which contained eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, juice and two cups of coffee.

"It was my turn to cook and you were still asleep, so beings you took such good care of me last night, I figured it was the least I could do," She replied, taking a seat at the foot of his bed and crossed her legs Indian style.

"You didn't have to do all this, sweetheart," He smiled at her, reaching for her hand, which she extended to him and he gave it a gentle squeeze,

"It does look delicious though." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously,

"Two cups of coffee?"

"One of those is mine," She giggled, watching as he chuckled before handing a cup of coffee to her.

"I should have known," He teased, winking at her,

"How many does that make this morning?"

"Only the second, thank you very much," She quipped, her eyes sparkling with mischief,

"Hey, I'm on vacation too, you know, and Tess isn't here to be keeping track."

"My lips are sealed," He replied, still grinning at her,

"But if she shows up here and you are bouncing off walls from too much caffeine, you're on your own."

"That's a deal," Monica laughed, before her expression turned serious for a moment,

"I dreamed last night about the snowstorm, Andrew. I remember a little more of it, before you found me."

(FLASHBACK)

Struggling to pull herself together, Monica knew she had to keep walking lest she freeze out here. As she forced herself to move, she heard the voice of her Father guiding her into the woods and she listened, despite how distraught she felt.

Before long she found herself at a cabin and she blindly walked up the steps to the porch and pushed open the front door. The immediate warmth caused her to cry out as she moved to the fire in the fireplace and knelt as close to it as she possibly could, the heat penetrating her frozen body.

But as the coldness began to wear off, she broke down into uncontrollable tears, her still shivering body shuddering from the force of her sobs,

"Oh Father, let him be all right…please let him be all right! I should have stayed in the car…what if he goes back and I'm not there, Father…?" Covering her face with her hands, she cried out her grief and fear as she continued to plead,

"I know I never meant for it to happen, Father, but I love him so much…I didn't want to, but I do…I know that now…and I can't lose him…please don't let me lose him…I don't know how he feels about me, but…but next to You…he's become my best friend, and I can't…I just can't…" Unable to say the word, she just continued to sob until there were no tears left.

An hour later, Monica sat in a chair by the window, a long cold cup of coffee in her hands, which still trembled though not from the cold. Her eyes strained to see out through the darkness, longing to see any sign of the blonde Angel of Death who had somehow captured her heart.

(END FLASHBACK)

Andrew moved the breakfast tray he had finished as she had concluded her story about that night and seeing the tears in her eyes, he moved to her to draw her close once again. His expression was concerned, knowing her well enough to know that though she could be emotional, this was a little out of the norm and he didn't understand why there was such pain in her eyes over something that happened so long ago that had in the end, been fine. He felt sadness at remembering certain parts of this, but this was different.

"What's up, Monica?" He asked softly, wanting to understand what she was thinking, but this was one of those rare times when he didn't automatically know what was running through her mind.

Pulling away, she wiped at her eyes, as she looked away from him,

"I'm not sure of how to tell you without sounding like an idiot, Andrew…it's so silly really, but I can't help it…"

Seeing tears flood her eyes once more, he reached over and cupped her face in his hands, his green eyes, gentle, yet stern,

"You know you can tell me anything, Monica. Now talk to me, Angel Girl, please?"

Drawing in a deep breath, she struggled to put her thoughts into words,

"I just think about all of this, how afraid I was of losing you that night, and then I think about the way I treated you when I met you, and Andrew, I'm so ashamed of that. I was like a spoiled little child and so hateful to you and even if you had not become my best friend, I should never have treated you like that."

"Monica," He began softly, but he stopped as she shook her head.

"No, Andrew, there's more. That night, in the cabin, I sat up all night, unable to stop thinking about you and vowing to take such good care of this friendship if only it be returned, and it was, but even in the years since then, even up to a few months ago, I say and do these horrible, hateful things to you…like in the park that day with Brianna when I told you I wanted to hate you," She swallowed hard, trying to continue,

"Then at the end of that whole mess, you were the one telling me that you had been a terrible friend! But all along, it was me, Andrew. Me getting angry with you and lashing out at you. I have taken such horrible care of this gift of your friendship, when all I should have had to do was to think back on that night in that cabin during that storm to see the truth. Instead, I tell you I hate you? How can you forgive me for such words? For taking my relationship with you so lightly to be so careless? I try not to think about those times for the most part, but when I do, I'm just filled with such shame and such a feeling that I don't deserve you and…I think I'd rather be sent away then to ever risk hurting you again…" Turning away for a moment, she allowed the tears to fall,

"And not because I don't want to see you because that would surely break my heart, but just so I don't cause you pain like I have before, and once again, there are just no words to tell you how sorry I am, not that I haven't said them before and then turned around and lashed out at you again…I just hate myself for that, Andrew…" Looking back into his eyes and seeing her pain mirrored there, she suddenly couldn't face it as she got up from the bed,

"Excuse me," She whispered, before hurrying out the bedroom door, a part of her wondering where any of this came from on this beautiful morning, but a part of her knowing these feelings had always been there…she just needed to speak them.

Chapter 22

"Monica, please don't go…" Andrew pleaded as he rose to his feet, his green eyes watching his friend leave his room and not turn back around. It was almost as if she feared to look at him and that broke his heart. Knowing that he wasn't about to just let his dearest friend take off like that, the angel headed towards the door of his room and glanced out into the hallway.

Spotting Monica sitting on one of the steps, leaning up against the banister, Andrew's green eyes filled with a few tears and he headed over to where she sat, taking a seat beside of her. Placing a gentle hand on her head and starting to stroke her auburn head, which was lowered into her hands, Andrew frowned worriedly as she didn't reply to his gentle touch.

"Angel Girl, please…" He whispered, trying to meet her eyes.

"Andrew, no…I can't," She whimpered, slightly inching away from him and never meeting his eyes,

"I just can't right now…"

"Yes, you can, baby girl," Andrew insisted, reaching for her hands and taking them away from her face. Lovingly taking her face into his hands and wiping at the tears in her lovely brown eyes, the blonde angel continued,

"Monica, do you remember what you told me the other morning? The morning when I thought I couldn't forgive myself for my actions on Erin's porch over 20 years ago?" Seeing that she didn't respond with even the slightest bit of a nod, Andrew sighed softly before continuing,

"Sweetie, you told me that we all make mistakes and that the Father forgives all of His children; you are one of them, Monica. You told me that there was never a doubt in your mind that I accepted your forgiveness for everything that has happened in the past and I'm going to repeat what I've told you before: I love you, sweetheart, and there is nothing on this Earth strong enough to tear that love from me and there is nothing that you can do to cause me to never forgive you. Yes, you did make mistakes. I have made mistakes. And Tess has made mistakes. The only One who never makes mistakes is God, sweetheart…and He still loves you, just like I do with all of my heart. Please, Angel Girl…remember this. This happened so long ago, honey, that I'm surprised that you even brought it up."

"Because I had to get it out, Andrew," Monica interrupted, sniffing back another round of hot tears,

"This has been on my mind for so long and I had to get it out of my system…but…I don't know how I can even begin to remember everything the day of that snowstorm without remembering all of those times I've lied to you, hurt you, betrayed you…Andrew, I never meant any of it, and I am just so sorry…"

"Monica, listen to me, okay?" Andrew sternly requested, taking his hands away from her face and grasping her hands up in his own and holding them close to his chest,

"You do not have to keep apologizing, all right? The past is the past, Angel Girl and you must trust me that everything that has been said and done is forgiven. We don't have to keep remembering those bad times when we made mistakes. The Father has already forgiven us, too, and He has already forgotten it. I love you so much, sweetheart…You'll always be my best friend, and nobody or anything can change that, okay?"

He looked into her eyes, hoping with all of his heart that he was getting through to her mind and he sucked in a deep breath, as she still remained quiet. But a tearful smiled spread across his handsome face as he saw her nod her head bravely and threw her arms tightly around his neck in a backbreaking embrace. Holding tightly to him and laying a soft kiss on his cheek, Monica whispered into his ear,

"Thank you so much, my friend…for everything…"

"Your always welcome, sweet Angel Girl," Andrew whispered back, rubbing her back with loving hands and placing a gentle kiss on her head,

"I love you."

"And I love you, my dear friend," She replied, refusing to let him go as her mind filled with images once again of the day after that snowstorm when Andrew had finally found her…

…And the reunion between she and her best friend had been very much the same as the reunion between them just a few days ago at this cabin.

(Monica's Flashback)

Monica awoke sore and chilly the next morning in front of the fire, which had just been reduced to nothing except for several logs and some smoke through the night. Shivering from the cold, although the quilt from the car the night before was still wrapped around her shoulders, Monica rubbed at her eyes but continued to sit on the floor, staring out the window. The snowstorm had stopped and there was nothing but a beautiful blanket of snow on the ground, covering the trees and grass and the roads. It was actually very pretty…

After several moments of saying a quick prayer to the Father, and asking Him once again to keep Andrew safe until she found him, the young Caseworker rose weakly to her feet and nearly let out a yelp at the soreness in her body. Whimpering to herself and looking around the small cabin, Monica hobbled over to the connected kitchen to grab herself something to drink. Her throat was dry and she needed a hot bath later, along with some food, but she couldn't bring herself to do that just yet.

The young angel was still so worried about her dear friend that she felt that if she went anywhere else, even to the bathroom, she would miss his presence.

Just as she pushed open the swinging doors to the kitchen, however, and was about to go inside to grab a glass of orange juice, a sound behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin and her sleepy, brown eyes widened. The sound of the door opening caused her to turn around and she ignored the aching in her body to do that. Walking back down the short hall to the front door, Monica watched as the door opened all the way and a tall figure walked in.

His blonde hair was covered in snow as was his jacket, but he appeared to be unharmed, except for appearing to be very cold from the weather and tiredness showed in his green eyes. Appearing to have sensed her presence, the figure turned around and Monica gasped as she saw Andrew's face.

Taking a step closer to him, both of them not sure what to say, Monica sucked in a deep breath and whispered shakily,

"Andrew…?"

**Chapter 23**

"Tell me the rest of the story, Andrew," Monica said softly, as they remained seated on the stairs, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

He chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head,

"How about if I grab a shower first and I'll meet you downstairs shortly? Then I'll tell you the last part. Is that a deal?" Seeing her nod her head, he pulled away a little and looked into her eyes,

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," She replied quietly, smiling up at him,

"I'm okay, my friend…really. Go and get your shower and I'll clean up the dishes."

Still looking a little uncertain, he nodded his head and rose to his feet, ruffling her hair gently as he walked up the two steps to the second floor.

Getting up, Monica returned to the bedroom and made up the beds and then took the breakfast tray back downstairs and washed up the dishes. Checking on the fire, she tossed a few more logs onto it, wiping her hands on her jeans and she smiled, thinking about how her friend hadn't commented this morning on the fact that she still wore his shirt overtop a white t-shirt. Wrapping her arms around herself as she knelt by the fire, she felt the soft fabric envelope her, making her feel somehow secure and comforted,

"These last few weeks have been hard, Father," She whispered aloud, shaking her head,

"Maybe that's why I'm such a basket case, but Andrew puts up with me," She chuckled softly,

"I just wish…" Her mind turned back to several months ago when Andrew had surprised her with the anniversary "party" for just the two of them. The slide show, the songs he had selected had left her with no doubt of his feelings for her. Now, feeling at such a loss for words, even though he said he knew, she longed to be able to find a way to express herself in telling him just how much he meant to her.

Hearing him coming down the stairs, she turned her head and smiled at him as she rose to her feet.

"You looked to be deep in thought there, Angel Girl," Andrew observed as he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him. As she sat down and scooted back into his arms, he kept his promise,

"I remember not having any idea by the look on your face that morning how you felt, until a few moments later, Monica, but then, you never were one to keep your feelings inside for very long…"

(FLASHBACK)

Andrew looked at her as she whispered his name, relief filling him at the sight of her. She looked as exhausted as he felt, but her expression was one he had never seen before,

"Are you okay, Angel Girl?"

She nodded her head as she took in the sight of him, here with her and unharmed and she knew her prayers had been answered.

"Monica, I was so worried about you…" He began, but before he could continue, she had burst into tears and had flung herself into his arms with a force greater than he had ever felt before.

"I thought I had lost you…" She sobbed, her body trembling with fear and cold,

"The thought of that…hurt so much, Andrew…I couldn't stand it if anything had happened to you…I couldn't…"

"I'm okay, sweetheart, and I'm sorry I frightened you by leaving," He soothed, his hands running through her tangled hair,

"I got lost, honey, and couldn't find the station and couldn't find my way back to you. I felt terrible about that, Monica…"

"Andrew," She choked out, still holding onto him with everything in her,

"Andrew, I-."

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," He whispered, trying to calm her once more, but she had something else in mind, something nothing could have prepared him for.

"Andrew…I love you…" She wept, burying her face in his chest,

"I love you so much, my friend and was so afraid I'd lost you before I had a chance to tell you…"

Tears fell from his eyes as he held her as tightly as he dared, trying to take in what she had just told him. This little angel, who had been so determined not to let anyone into her heart, was telling him how she really felt about him and that was not something to be taken lightly,

"I love you too, Angel Girl," He whispered shakily,

"I love you too."

(END FLASHBACK)

Before Andrew could finish, Monica had gotten up from the couch and pulled him to his feet with her,

"Close your eyes," She instructed softly.

Confusion clouded his features for a moment,

"Monica, what-?"

"Please Andrew, just close your eyes."

Unable to help but to laugh, he obediently closed his green eyes and allowed her to take his hand and to lead him. She was careful to guide him around any obstacles and they were both laughing as she attempted to lead him upstairs,

"Angel Girl, I know we're going upstairs, so why can't I look? I just came down, so nothing has changed."

"Humor me, please," She giggled, nearly stumbling herself in her attempt to make sure he didn't trip, which only resulted in more giggles from her. Finally getting him upstairs, she led him out onto the upstairs deck, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, we're outside," He stated, a mischievous grin on his handsome face,

"Can I open them now?"

"No," She replied, her voice more serious now as she took both of his hands into her own,

"Yes, we're outside, you know that. Tell me what you feel?"

"What I feel?" He asked, unsure as to what point she was trying to make.

"Uh-huh. Knowing you are outside, tell me what you feel." Her expression was pensive, though he couldn't see it, he could hear it in her voice.

"Um, I feel the sun for one, Monica, but-."

"Go deeper," She encouraged him, squeezing his hands tightly,

"What does it feel like—think about it, Andrew, please."

He was quiet for a moment, considering her question carefully and knowing for whatever reason this was important to her,

"It's warm, Monica…a warmth that fills my very soul and even on a cool day, it surrounds me. When I've had a bad day, it lifts my spirits, just to see it."

"What else do you feel?" She asked softly, watching his face as he concentrated on what was around him that he couldn't see at the moment.

"A breeze…a gentle breeze and it's calming. When it blows through my hair, I feel peaceful somehow. When I hear it brush up against the leaves on the trees, it reminds me of a quiet song that brings peace to my heart," He was speaking quicker now, starting to get a feel for the answers she wanted, though he still didn't understand why, but loving her enough to play along.

"Anything else?" Monica asked, her thumbs lightly brushing over his hands.

"The sun, the breeze, the rustling of the leaves, it all reminds me that these are gifts from the Father-that they are perfectly placed to compliment each other and the three together can make me think that all is right with the world." He sighed playfully, wondering if he had passed whatever this test was,

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," As she watched him open his eyes, she spoke softly to him,

"All of those things you just said, Andrew, are how I feel about you," Seeing tears spring to his eyes, she held firmly to his hands as she continued speaking,

"Like the sun, you fill my soul with warmth that surrounds me and when I hurt, not only do you hurt with me, but you lift my spirits. Like the breeze, you calm me and when I feel your hand in my hair, I feel such peace and such love. You, Andrew, are that quiet song that speaks to my heart and you're a gift from the Father. We compliment each other too, I think and combined with God's love, when I am with you, I feel that all is right with the world. I couldn't find the words to tell you, but I knew that God's creation could."

"Oh Monica," He whispered softly, moving closer to her, but she backed up one step with a shaky laugh.

"Give me a minute, I'm not done yet and I'm trying to get this out without crying, because then you won't be able to understand me and all that," She waved her hand in an effort to make them both laugh, but his green eyes never left her face and she could see the deep love that radiated from them,

"I told you once that I didn't know if angels could have soul mates, but I've made a decision on that. I think we can, because the bond I feel with you, Andrew, is deeper than that of friend. You're a part of me…a part of my soul; a part I never want to lose. Just the fact that we know when one of us needs the other tells me that the bond is a much deeper one and the two things that make me happiest in this world are doing the Father's work and being with you. There could be no greater gift, Andrew and I'm so thankful to have them both."

Chapter 24

"Monica, I-I don't know what to say," Andrew face turned a bright pink and he lowered his eyes for a moment as tears trickled down his cheeks,

"I don't…"

"You don't have to say anything, my friend," Monica smiled broadly as tears fell from her own doe-like brown eyes. Releasing on of her friend's hands and laying her palm against his face, Monica wiped at the wetness on his cheek before taking his hand once again,

"You don't have to tell me anything. You've told me a hundred times a day, whether it be in words or actions, how much you care about me and now I want to return that, Andrew. Here and now."

Her eyes steady on his green ones, Monica released both of the angel's hands and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, now finally allowing herself to cry again. She had wanted to hold back those tears as she had spoken her feelings towards him, but now she couldn't hold them back any longer. Feeling Andrew's own arms wrap snugly around her shoulders and his lips kissing the top of her head, the Irish angel smiled through her tears.

"Let's get back inside, baby," Andrew finally whispered after several moments. He kept his arm around her shoulders gently and smiled tearfully down at his dearest friend, green eyes twinkling,

"Because we have something to discuss about my favorite shirt…"

Brown eyes widening and pretending to be terrified, knowing she had a good tickling coming to her, the youngest angel squealed excitedly and dashed back inside the house, her best friend once again on her heels.

That night, Andrew and Monica stayed up the entire night talking…about anything and everything. Memories of the past and how their friendship had grown even tighter were brought up as night came and even until it was past 1AM. The two angels laid on their stomachs in front of the fireplace, both leaning on pillows and cushions, and the flickering flames brought out the redness in Monica's hair once again which caused Andrew to smile.

"I see that you brought Andy down with you tonight," He remarked, spotting the angel bear curled up in his best friend's arms again. Winking at her, the older angel smiled,

"I'm surprised you kept him even after all these years."

"He was a gift from you, Andrew," Monica put on a stubborn look and lifted her chin, although her eyes twinkled,

"And he's mine now, all mine. And I'm never giving him away…"

"I can't believe that was so long ago, ya know, Angel Girl?" Andrew fingered the white bear in Monica's hands and tilted his head to the side,

"It does seem like yesterday, like what you mentioned when the Father told us we had a week-long vacation…You should have seen the twins, Monica; Cindy and Wendy are just adorable-"

"That's their names?" Monica interrupted, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, and they both look just like Carol and Patrick," He continued, wrapping his arms tightly around his pillow and staring at the flickering flames of the fire,

"They both have Patrick's eyes, but Cindy, well her nose looks just like Carol's…"

Laughing at that remark, and tilting her head back, Monica shook her head and gazed at her friend,

"You were able to tell who's nose and eyes that take after?"

"Well…You did spend 13 years with them, Angel Girl. We did get to know them pretty well," Laughing along with her, Andrew reached for the other angel's hand and held it tightly in his own,

"Although I am very glad that assignment is over with and that we have our Miss Wings back; but that little angel bear reminds me of that small child you were, sweetheart, and you were one heck of a cute kid, I'll tell you that…"

Giggling and rolling her eyes, Monica gave her best friend's hand a tight squeeze and turned her attention to the fire again as silence fell upon them. Gazing down at their conjoined hands, Andrew smiled as he spotted the bracelet on her left wrist, which looked as new as it had the day he gave it to her.

"I'm glad you kept your bracelet, sweetie," He whispered, returning the hand squeeze.

Glancing down at the jewel on her wrist, Monica grinned and turned her head to meet his green eyes, which were full of seriousness,

"That was also a gift from you, my friend," She whispered,

"The only time I take it off is when I sleep or take a shower; it's a memory of your true love for me, just like that locket is a reminder of my love for you…"

Fingering the locket he still wore around his neck, Andrew felt tears brimming in his shiny green eyes as he read the inscription for the hundredth time since Monica had given it to him at this very cabin so long ago,

"It is, sweetheart…It is."

Silence once again passed between them before Monica broke it again, her Irish voice now filled with eagerness and excitement,

"You know what I'm hungry for?"

"Hungry? It's past 1AM, Monica-"

"I'm hungry for microwave popcorn," She chirped as if her best friend hadn't objected,

"And some of your famous hot cocoa. How 'bout it?"

Laughing hysterically, the blonde older angel shook his head and rose to his feet, reaching a hand down to help Monica to hers,

"If you want to, Angel Girl…"

"Oh, I do!" She giggled and winked at him. Still holding his hand in her own, they headed towards the kitchen and Andrew opened up the cupboard to retrieve a bag of microwave popcorn, tearing off the package and handing it to Monica's eager hands.

"You do this, Miss Wings, and I'll get the hot chocolate going, all right?"

Nodding her head, the hyper angel who had lived on at least four cups of coffee that day, stuck the bag in the microwave and pushed the button. Almost as if she was a child, the younger angel watched as the bag grew bigger and the popping sounds sounded throughout the cabin, her brown eyes growing wider with each pop.

Seeing his friend's childlike manner, Andrew shook his head and turned back to the hot chocolate; but he was brought out of his concentration of making a perfect cup when he felt a few popcorn kernels being thrown against the back of his head. Yelping and turning around, Andrew frowned as he saw his best friend holding an open bag of popped microwave popcorn and was sticking some in her mouth, while at the same time throwing some kernels at him.

"You better watch it, Angel Girl…" He warned, folding his arms across his chest,

"If you make a mess, I'm not cleaning it up…" Raising an eyebrow in a mock threat, the older angel's eyes widened as Monica threw more of the popcorn at him. Not knowing what else to do, Andrew shook his head and sighed in exaggeration before turning mischievous green eyes to the giggling angel,

"You asked for it, Angel Girl!"

Popcorn bag still in her hand, Monica let out a high squeal and took off back to the living room, all the while throwing kernels over her shoulder at her best friend. Turning around while sticking a piece in her mouth, she laughed as she saw Andrew pick a piece that had hit him off of the hard wooden floor and stuck it in his mouth, munching on it.

"Mmmmm, this is actually good!"

"And you doubted, Angel Boy?" She winked at him just before she threw one more kernel at him. But just as she was about ready to run for her life and away from Andrew's fingers, who appeared to be ready to tickle her at any minute, she felt her friend grasp her around the waist and she let out a high squeal again. As her best friend tickled her until she was near tears, the two angels suddenly found themselves on the floor again, this time behind the couch.

As the laughing finally stopped and the commotion died down a bit, Monica felt herself being pulled back into Andrew's embrace and she let out a small giggle as she felt his arms around her. With the bag still in her hand, she wrapped her own arms around him back and leaned into him, her head resting up against his chest.

"Angel Girl, this was the most fun I've had in a long time…" He whispered into her ear as he stroked her auburn hair,

"Thank you…"

Smiling at him as she only continued to hold onto him, she gave him a squeeze as she replied,

"I always have fun on my vacations, especially when they involve my best friend and food fights…"

Unable to hold back another round of laughter, Andrew finally pulled away and helped his friend back to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Let's go have some of that hot chocolate, shall we?"

"Yes, lets," Monica replied with a winning smile, wrapping her arm around his waist as she held the popcorn bag with the other hand. Exchanging the smile with her dearest friend, the young Irish angel and older Search and Rescue angel headed back towards the kitchen, giggles floating behind them.

**Epilogue**

The rest of the week flew by quickly for the two friends with many hours spent talking, occasional walks in the woods and just enjoying the peaceful feeling of being in each other's company. But the time flew by, as good times often do, and it was soon the final morning of their vacation.

Andrew poured two cups of coffee as he waited for his friend to come downstairs, and he smiled, remembering the other final days of vacations and knowing then that many years could go by before they saw each other again. This time, though, it was not like that. He knew he would see Monica often, even though their jobs be different, and that often on longer times between vacations or going Home, he, Monica and Tess would be sharing a temporary residence.

This did not mean, however, that he was not sorry to see the time together with his dearest friend end. He couldn't remember any other time when the two of them had vacationed alone and he treasured the last week very much. His exhaustion from the beginning of the week was long gone now, and he could tell that Monica's spirit had healed. Though they both missed Tess, this week had been something special and something neither angel would soon forget.

He looked up as he saw her enter the kitchen, setting her bag down on the floor, her eyes holding a touch of sadness, but also a renewed vigor that made him smile. It was then that he noticed his shirt she had borrowed, was folded and in her hands.

"Washed, pressed and returned," She smiled as she held it out for him, her fingers running along the soft flannel.

Andrew's lips twitched in a grin he tried to suppress,

"My, I wasn't sure I'd ever see it again."

"I'm sorry," Monica grinned sheepishly,

"Thank you for the loan."

"I was under the impression that the loan would be one day, Angel Girl, not a week," He stated, though his eyes twinkled with mischief. Reaching for the shirt, he took the edge in his hand, before pressing it back into her arms,

"It's yours, sweetie."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head,

"Andrew, I couldn't. It's your favorite…"

"And yours too, obviously," He winked at her,

"Besides, you look too cute in it. If you get tired of it, you can always make it into a dress-I think it's long enough."

She giggled as she put the shirt on over her mock turtleneck and sighed contentedly. Reaching up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Thank you." Taking the cup of coffee he offered her, she met her eyes with his,

"So, are you ready to get back out there?"

"Yes and no," He admitted, hopping up to sit on the counter,

"I'm ready to go back to work, but not so ready at the same time. This week has been wonderful, Monica, and I'm sorry to see it end."

"Me too," She added, a trace of sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Don't you have a new assignment today?" He asked, surveying her attire, which was jeans and now his x-shirt, her hair hanging in one long braid down her back.

"No, Andrew, an old assignment," She replied, her expression uncertain,

"I've been told to go back to Justin."

His brow knitted in concern as he watched her face, remembering how wiped out she had been at the beginning of the week,

"Are things supposed to be any better?"

I haven't been told," She admitted honestly, finishing off her coffee and setting down the cup,

"I've only been told to get there," She looked at him sadly,

"I have to leave, Andrew."

Nodding his head, he got down from the counter and approached her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he had done so many times the last week, though he could never get tired of the feeling of her head resting up against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Monica whispered, holding him just as tightly,

"For everything."

"That goes both ways, baby girl," He replied with a sigh,

"You be careful out there, okay?"

"I will. Don't work too hard and hopefully, I'll see you soon, right?" She pulled away to turn hopeful eyes to him.

"I hope so, sweetheart," He replied, hoping it wouldn't be another seven weeks before he saw her again,

"I love you, Angel Girl."

She managed a smile as she rested her hand over her heart,

"I keep that with me all the time, Andrew…right here. I love you too, my friend. Take care of yourself for me, all right?"

"I will, baby," He kissed her forehead tenderly,

"And I promise not to tell Tess about all the coffee you drank this week."

She looked at him with mock threat on her face,

"Better not, buster. I've missed her, but not the lectures."

Andrew laughed as he shook his head,

"I hear you loud and clear, Angel Girl. But you'd better get back to decaf starting today."

"Yes, sir," She teased as she picked up her bag of belongings and gave a soft sigh,

"Bye, Andrew."

He met her saddened eyes and felt tears in his own,

"I'll see you soon, baby girl."

Monica wandered the streets later that evening, trying to find Justin. She had tried the homeless camp first but he had not been there, before she had tried all his usual beats, but still no sign of him. She forced back the familiar frustration with her young assignment, remembering that God was in control and she had been sent back here for a reason.

Now, with the sun setting once again, she headed back to the camp in the hopes that she had just missed him somehow and that he had returned. As she approached his usual spot, she saw him sitting beside the fire, his expression far away and she was instantly concerned to see tears in his eyes. In the seven weeks she had spent with him, vulnerability was something she had not once witnessed.

She approached him carefully and sat down in the dirt beside of him, grateful for Andrew's gift this morning as the night air was chilly.

"Monica?" Justin looked surprised as his eyes met with hers,

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"You didn't think you'd get off that easy now, did you?" She teased gently, relieved when she saw him smile.

"I missed you," He admitted sheepishly,

"I was kinda used to having you around, you know?"

Monica looked surprised, but chose not to comment,

"Did you have anything to eat today, Justin?"

"A little," He replied, gazing back to the fire,

"My friend, Jason died yesterday, Monica."

"Jason?" She asked, her expression confused.

"He was one of the other homeless kids…I was with him the night I didn't come back until the morning you left. Well, yesterday, he stole some guy's wallet and….the guy shot him," Blindly, Justin wiped at his eyes, trying not to cry,

"He was a year younger than me, Monica and all he wanted was something to eat."

Inching closer to him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he began to weep in earnest, holding onto her tightly,

"Justin, God wants you to go home and so do I. You have your whole life ahead of you, but if you aren't careful, you could easily end up like your friend. The streets aren't safe for anyone, especially not for younger ones like yourself. You're going to be grown-up for a long time, Justin, so why not remain a child for a bit longer?" Seeing that she was finally getting through to him, she continued softly,

"You're a special child of God, wee Justin, and He gave you parents that love you and that miss you."

"I miss them too," He whispered, leaning into the angel's embrace,

"I just hated all their rules."

"Rules are made so people don't get hurt," She replied,

"Just like God made rules-the 10 Commandments. They are rules He established to keep His children safe from harm in a world that is not always good. But God is always good, Justin and that's a promise."

"I want to go home, Monica," Justin said softly,

"But I don't have the money to get there."

"With God, Justin, there is always a way," She pulled away and winked at him,

"Even if it is as simple with an angel with a one way bus ticket in her pocket."

With tears in her eyes, Monica gave a final wave to Justin as his bus departed the next morning. Staring after it, her heart was filled with joy and peace, and also a twinge of sadness that there was no one to share these feelings with. Sighing softly, she turned away and started walking back down the platform towards the bus station.

Looking up, her face suddenly lit up into a smile a mile wide as she saw Andrew leaning in the doorway of the station, his gentle eyes watching her expression. Breaking into a run, she flew into his arms, causing him to laugh as she nearly knocked him off his feet.

"What are you doing here?" She cried out happily.

"What do you think?" He replied with a twinkle in his eye,

"I came to check on my shirt!" Hearing her laugh, he hugged her tightly,

"You did great, Angel Girl. I'm proud of you and so is the Father."

"How did you know to be here?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around one of his as they started walking, though she already knew the answer to that question.

Andrew smiled as he gazed down at her and saw her looking up at him,

"Because God is always good, Monica and He always knows what His children need…angels included."


End file.
